


About Us

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Sirius Potter ha diciassette anni e due problemi: è innamorato non corrisposto e non ricorda più qualcosa d’importante…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia originariamente pubblicata su fanworld.it nel maggio del 2009 e revisionata il 25 agosto del 2012.

Scese giù in cucina di corsa, mancò un paio di scalini e quasi rischiò di rompersi l’osso del collo.

«James!» lo rimproverò sua madre assottigliando gli occhi. «Per l’amor del cielo, potresti provare a non fare danni almeno il giorno del tuo compleanno?»

Per tutta risposta, lui sfoderò la bacchetta e fece volare per la stanza il pettine rosa di sua sorella Lily.

«Mamma, fallo smettere!» strillò la ragazzina, furiosa.

«È meraviglioso compiere diciassette anni e poter usare liberamente la magia!» esclamò James sognante, incurante delle urla della sorella minore.

«James! Piantala!» lo richiamò ancora una volta la madre, abbassando la testa per evitare che il pettine la colpisse per sbaglio in pieno viso.

«Oh» sospirò Albus, il fratello minore, «quanto vorrei poterlo fare anch’io!»

«Il pettine!» gridò Lily. «Ridammi il mio pettine, James!»

Suo padre sospirò rassegnato richiudendo la _Gazzetta del Profeta_. «Buon giorno, ragazzi. Buon compleanno, James!» e senza guardarlo gli porse un pacchetto: sapeva che avrebbe smesso solo alla vista del primo regalo.

James aveva ereditato l’aspetto del nonno omonimo, gli occhi castani, la buona vista e le lentiggini di sua madre e un incredibile misto di pregi e difetti tipici sia di nonno James, sia dei suoi zii materni. E difatti una volta avuto il pacchetto incartato si fermò.

Fece volare il pettine fra le mani di Lily, e sorridente s’infilò la bacchetta nella tasca dei jeans per scartare il dono. Sapeva cosa aspettarsi, era una tradizione di famiglia regalare un orologio al figlio per la sua maggiore età, ma era curioso di vedere quale avessero scelto i suoi genitori.

Era un orologio da taschino d’argento, con due stelle al posto delle lancette e una fenice incisa sul retro.

«Fico!» sospirò felice. «Ha le stelle come quello di papà! Grazie!» Abbracciò suo padre, visibilmente commosso, e poi si precipitò a fare lo stesso con sua madre, ma di spalle mentre gli preparava la colazione.

«Non ti dispiace non avere quello di zio Fred?» gli domandò lei sottovoce, dispiaciuta e commossa. «Una volta, da bambino, hai detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto avere il suo…»

«Zio George vuole darlo a Fred jr, vero?» chiese sicuro ma non malinconico, col mento poggiato sulla spalla della madre; lei gli fece cenno di sì con la testa. «È giusto che sia così» asserì, e le baciò la guancia.

Suonarono alla porta.   

«Dev’essere Teddy» disse suo padre.

«Vado io ad aprire!» gridò sorridendo, seguito a ruota da Albus.

«Volete almeno provare a stare calmi?» urlò alle loro spalle la madre, ma non l’ascoltarono.

Ted, detto anche Teddy, era il figlioccio di suo padre. Entrambi i suoi genitori erano morti nell’ultima battaglia a Hogwarts durante la Seconda Guerra contro Voldemort, e come la madre era un Metamorfomagus. Per la _gioia_ di sua nonna, che l’aveva cresciuto da sola con l’aiuto del padrino, cambiava colore di capelli spesso e volentieri, anche se perlopiù li teneva blu scuro o azzurro intenso. Una volta aveva confidato a James che gli piaceva tenerli azzurri in ricordo di sua madre, che adorava colorarsi i capelli di rosa: per un ragazzo sarebbe stato imbarazzante averli di quel colore, così aveva optato per il contraltare del rosa, l’azzurro. Il padrino gli diceva spesso che somigliava molto a Remus, suo padre, e che per questo gli sembrava strano vederlo vestito con un accozzaglia di colori improbabile o un assurdo abbinamento maglietta e camicia: Remus Lupin non si sarebbe mai vestito così.

«Ma tua madre avrebbe apprezzato» aveva aggiunto una volta, «era una grande fan delle Sorelle Stravagarie, indossava spesso le loro magliette».

James aprì la porta col fratello che lo strattonava per la maglia.

«Buon compleanno, James!» gli augurò Ted porgendogli un regalo.

«Grazie!» l’abbracciò felice. «Cos’è?» domandò curioso cominciando a scartare.

«Qualcosa che non dovresti aprire davanti a tuo fratello» gli rispose serio. Troppo serio. James alzò lo sguardo su di lui per poi scuotere la testa ridendo. Albus li guardò confuso.

«Naaah! Non sei _quel_ tipo di persona, Teddy!» ribatté James.

L’altro gli sorrise scompigliandogli i capelli. «In effetti, fra i due, sei _tu_ quel tipo di persona!» replicò, e lui gli sorrise malizioso.

Quando finì di spacchettare il regalo sbarrò gli occhi. «Wow! È un manuale di Pozioni con tutti gli studi più recenti! Grazie, Ted!»

«Non avresti dovuto, Teddy!» s’intromise tetro suo padre, che nel frattempo era andato a trovarli all’ingresso. «Adesso sì che farà saltare in aria la casa!»

«Signore!» lo salutò ironicamente sull’attenti il figlioccio, ma il padrino gli rispose con uno scappellotto affettuoso.

«Non siamo al Ministero, Teddy, e non mi piace sentirmi chiamare così da te neanche in quel caso!»

Ted abbozzò un sorriso, prima che Lily corresse da lui saltandogli in braccio. «Oh, Teddy! Che bello rivederti!»

«Già» ironizzò il padre, «è stato qui solamente l’altro ieri: come vola il tempo!»

«Venite a tavola, su!» li richiamò la madre dalla cucina, e andarono a fare colazione insieme.

Ted osservava il nuovo orologio di James seduto sul suo letto.

«Non è fantastico?» gli domandò James entusiasta, indossando una maglietta pulita.

«Sì, lo è» rispose vago.

«Avrei voluto avere almeno un paio d’ore libere oggi» sbuffò, rimettendo alla rinfusa le magliette scartate nel cassetto, «ma non posso non andare dai nonni».

«Festeggi con la famiglia tutti gli anni» posò con attenzione l’orologio sulla scrivania, «perché non dovresti farlo anche quest’anno?»

«Avrei voluto uscire con te, Fred, i gemelli Scamandro e Louis, anche se avessi dovuto trascinarmi dietro quella lagna di mio fratello!» sbuffò seccato, allacciandosi le scarpe. «Compio diciassette anni! Avrei voluto poter fare qualcosa di diverso!»

Ted sorrise malinconico. «Hai una famiglia numerosa che ti reclama, vanne fiero».

James comprese la sua malinconia: Ted aveva solo sua nonna. «Lo so, è che certe volte sono un po’ _invadenti_ » alzò le spalle.

«Comunque non credo che Louis sarebbe stato molto felice di vedermi» commentò, sfogliando distrattamente il libro che gli aveva regalato.

«Ancora per via di Victoire?» si accigliò. «Mio cugino dovrebbe darci un taglio: sai quanti ne può trovare di ragazzi sua sorella?»

Ted scrollò la testa sconsolato. «E poi certi momenti ti lamenti della mancanza di tatto di zio Ron, ma ti senti?»

«Preferisco zio George!» ribatté.

«Non ne dubito, ma prova a non far saltare davvero in aria la casa, _con questo_ » e gli premette con forza la costura del libro contro il petto. James fece una lieve smorfia di dolore e riprese il libro.

«Devo andare adesso» sospirò Ted, «fra poco inizierà un mio turno di guardia» e uscì in corridoio.

«Così presto? Domani tornerò a Hogwarts, quando ci rivedremo?» protestò.

«Non so» scrollò le spalle, ma ti scriverò».

«Ok, ciao!»

«Ciao!» e sporgendosi dalle scale lo vide entrare in cucina per salutare i suoi genitori.

Ted era stato strano quel giorno, aveva anche mantenuto lo stesso colore di capelli per tutto il tempo.

9 settembre 2022

_Razza di Auror fallito! Avevi detto che mi avresti scritto e non l’hai ancora fatto!_

_Come va la vita da quelle parti? Qui non c’è male: Fred è già in punizione per aver lanciato una Caccabomba nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta (che continua ancora a chiedermi di mio padre, ci crederesti?), sento che sarà un settimo anno strabiliante!_

_Albus non fa altro che piagnucolare che Scorpius Malfoy è un prepotente, neanche se quello gli tirasse le trecce, Merlino! Non so nemmeno come faccio a sopportarlo in squadra. Per carità, mio fratello è un ottimo Cercatore, ma quando si mette a piagnucolare sui falli vorrei poter essere un Battitore avversario e colpirlo._

_Alle volte vorrei essere nato almeno un paio d’anni prima, così saremmo stati a Hogwarts insieme per più tempo. Certo, da Capitano dei Grifondoro, ammetto che sarebbe stato una sfortuna per noi avere un portiere Corvonero come te, però avrei avuto qualcuno con cui divertirmi, ogni tanto._

****

_James_

12 settembre 2022

_Come se già tu non ti divertissi abbastanza, Pozionista dei miei stivali!_

_Sono pieno di lavoro, scusami se non ti ho scritto prima (a parte che nove giorni non sono tanti, eh?)._

_Dovreste lasciare stare Mirtilla, e smettetela di raccontarle di quanto lei manchi a tuo padre, per l’amor del cielo! Mirtilla non è mai mancata a nessuno, nemmeno a uno scarico del water._

_Ti dirò, io sono contento di non aver frequentato Hogwarts insieme a te per più di un anno: avrei sprecato tutto il mio tempo a correrti dietro per tirarti fuori dai guai._

_Sei un amico stressante, James Sirius Potter, te l’ha mai detto nessuno?_

****

_Ted_

13 settembre 2022

_Caro Teddy Orsetto Blu Pucci-pù,_

_perché dici cose che feriscono così profondamente il mio fragile essere?_

_Oh, tu, nobile Auror a caval di manico di scopa!_

_Oh, tu, nobile Metamorfomagus dai capelli dal colore opinabile!_

_Oh, tu, nobile figlio di lupo mannaro con i canini così appuntiti da farti sembrare un vampiro!_

_Perché ferisci me, giovane di belle speranze dedito solo ad_ allietare _i momenti tristi altrui? Perché mi arrechi questo sì grande dolore?_

_James_

14 settembre 2022

_James, i miei canini non sono così tanto appuntiti, per favore: non mettermi nel corredo genetico altre stramberie._

_Io non ti arreco dolori, mio giovane Potter dai capelli elegantemente spettinati. Come potrei mai fare una cosa simile al bambino che, alla tenera età di sette anni, fece la pipì nel mio letto la prima volta che dormimmo insieme? Come potrei mai anche solo avere l’ardire di pensare di fare una cosa simile al giovane che, la prima volta che disse "Su" ad un manico di scopa, quello gli sbatté con forza fra gli occhi? E ancora, come potrei mai far del male al dolce bambino che ha imparato ad allacciarsi le scarpe da solo a alla tenera età di quattordici anni?_

****

_Ted_

15 settembre 2022

_Non lo dirai a nessuno, vero?_

_James_

_Soltanto ai quattro venti._

_Ted_

Seduto nel parco stava finendo di leggere l’ultima lettera di Ted. I rami degli alberi lo proteggevano dalla luce del sole, creandogli un piccolo angolo d’ombra e riparandolo anche da occhi indiscreti.

«Ehi, disturbo?»

Alzò gli occhi e vide suo cugino Fred in piedi davanti a lui. Da quel che aveva visto nelle foto, era la copia esatta del gemello di zio George, morto durante l’ultima guerra, e forse per questo nonna Molly aveva sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo per lui.

«No, figurati» gli fece spazio sotto l’albero.

«James, hai idee sul Portiere di quest’anno?»

Chissà perché, ma si aspettava quella domanda. «Fred, come vorrei che tu non conoscessi già la mia risposta…»

Il cugino si coprì il volto con le mani. «Non puoi dire sul serio, James, non puoi!»

«Papà dice che Hugo può farcela, se gli si dà la carica!» affermò convinto, pronto a difendere il cugino. O almeno a dargli una parvenza di dignità di Portiere.

«Per caso tuo padre diceva anche che i Cannoni di Chudley lo scorso anno avrebbero vinto?» rincarò Fred.

«Zio Ron era come lui, ma poi diede dei grandi risultati!» ribatté.

«Poi _quando_ , esattamente?»

«Andiamo, d’estate quando giochiamo insieme Hugo è un grande!»

« _Signor_ Capitano, c’eri anche tu lo scorso anno quando lui ha sostituito il nostro Portiere infortunato?»

«Sì, c’ero» sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Fu un disastro! Non possiamo permettercelo, non possiamo! Non contro quei fottuti Corvon…»

James l’interruppe con una spallata. «Zitto che arrivano» mormorò fra i denti: Louis e i gemelli Lysander e Lorcan Scamandro stavano avanzando sorridenti verso di loro.

Louis era _incantevole_ come zia Fleur, ma aveva ereditato i capelli di zio Bill. Provava molta simpatia nei confronti di sua madre e sua sorella Lily, diceva che poteva capire cosa fosse significato per loro crescere come minori di uno svariato gruppo di fratelli maggiori: a lui era successo l’inverso, e le sue sorelle Victoire e Dominique non avevano dei caratteri facili.

I gemelli Scamandro avevano la stessa età di Albus, ed erano figli della madrina di Lily, Luna Lovegood. Avevano gli stessi identici occhi a palla della madre, ma verdi-azzurri e, affinché almeno quest’ultima potesse riconoscerli, Lysander teneva i capelli biondi più lunghi del gemello.

Louis era "forte" come lo era il proprio padre; i gemelli, invece, erano particolarmente "estrosi".

Tutti e tre, ovviamente, erano i Corvonero di cui stavano parlando.

«Cugini!» li salutò Louis. «Che si dice, eh? Avete idee per il vostro Portiere?»

James lo squadrò accigliato dal basso. «Sì, abbiamo già dei candidati» farfugliò.

«Bene, almeno così quest’anno non avremo vita facile contro la squadra Potter-Weasley!»

«Non siamo tutti della stessa famiglia!» protestò James, anche se era vero: quasi tutti i membri della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro erano fratelli, sorelle e cugini.

«Ah, no? Non siete riusciti a far entrare in squadra un terzo Cacciatore che sia della nostra famiglia?» ironizzò Louis.

«Zitto, o ti scaglio addosso Lily in pieno tifo per l’ex squadra di mamma!» e Louis esitò, perché la piccola Potter-Furia Rossa armata di sciarpa verde e oro e spilla con artiglio dorato, era qualcosa di spaventoso. Mai contraddire Lily Luna Potter quando era impegnata a sostenere le Holyhead Harpies.

«Non importa» ribatté infine Louis, «chiunque sia il vostro Portiere, noi vi batteremo comunque».

«Esatto» aggiunse Lorcan, poggiando un braccio sulla spalla di Louis. «E ora parliamo di cose serie: chi di voi ha fatto il nuovo ordine di Caccabombe? Toccava a voi questa volta».

«L’ho fatto io» rispose Fred, «e per un pelo zia Hermione non mi ha beccato».

«Quella donna dovrebbe lasciarci liberi di esplorare le nostre abilità» commentò Lysander.

«Sai com’è» borbottò James, «lei non crede che le nostre siano _abilità_ ».

«Beh» continuò il gemello, «ammetterai che ci vuole una certa abilità nell’inventare nuove scoperte di piante rare durante Erbologia, giusto per perdere tempo».

«Del resto non è così difficile credervi» ridacchiò Fred.

«Abbiamo un talento naturale» convenne Lorcan, «papà dice che l’abbiamo ereditato da mamma, anche se lei crede _davvero_ in quel che dice».

Louis scosse la testa, rassegnato. «Uno di questi giorni il professor Paciock vi ucciderà».

«Neville non lo farebbe mai» lo contraddì James, «teme troppo le possibili reazioni di mia madre».

Quando scriveva a Ted aveva la strana abitudine di barricarsi dietro a pile di libri a fargli da paravento, come per non essere spiato; così, a colazione, stava tenendo un libro aperto contro una caraffa piena di succo di zucca, scrivendo chino sulla pergamena.

_Ciao Ted!_

_A malincuore, ma abbiamo preso Hugo come Portiere. Fred ha detto che è stata una scelta infelice, perché davanti al pubblico si trasformerà in un incapace come l’anno scorso, però io ho fiducia in lui. Secondo me è colpa di sua madre: pretende troppo da lui, lo rimprovera quanto rimprovera il marito, povero zio Ron!_

_Il nuovo Cacciatore si chiama Jonathan Parker, è del sesto anno. Sembra in gamba, non quanto Lily (ok, sono un fratello orgoglioso, ma lei non poteva non prendere il talento di mamma…), però se la cava abbastanza._

_Non ricordo se te l’ho detto, ma finalmente il professor Lumacorno è andato in pensione. Voglio dire: è stato il professore dei miei nonni, dei miei genitori e anche il mio fino all’anno scorso; cominciavo a credere che lo sarebbe stato anche dei miei figli, e invece almeno loro si salveranno!_

_E così, dopo tanti anni, Hogwarts ha una_ professoressa _di Pozioni: Danielle David! È una donna fantastica, Ted, davvero. Va bene, ha lo stesso accento francese del cavolo di zia Fleur, però è in gamba (oltre che giovane, bionda e bella, c’è da dire…), è una che_ sa _._

_Il prossimo fine settimana sarò a Hogsmeade, che ne dici di vederci?_

«Stai scrivendo a Ted?» La voce di Fred lo fece sussultare.

«Sì».

Il cugino scosse la testa sorridendo. «Capisco perché nostra cugina Victoire l’abbia mollato: avrebbe dovuto dividere il letto matrimoniale con te!»

James arrossì. «Non dire assurdità».

«L’anno scorso, però, vi scrivevate più spesso. Cos’è successo, c’è qualcun altro adesso nel tuo cuore?» lo prese in giro, sbattendo ripetutamente le ciglia.

«Non sono io a scrivergli meno, è lui» sentenziò, tra il dispiaciuto e l’imbarazzato.

«Non è da te giocare partite perse, James» gli diede distrattamente una pacca sulla spalla, «dovresti metterci una pietra sopra, anzi, considerando da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia, direi un macigno!»

«Certe volte vorrei non avertelo mai confidato» brontolò, firmando la lettera e mettendola dentro una busta.

«Davvero avresti saputo tenertelo ancora per te, dopo averlo visto baciare Victoire quel giorno al Binario 9 e ¾?» gli chiese a bassa voce, tagliando il bacon nel suo piatto.

«No» deglutì a stento, «non credo». Scrisse l’indirizzo del ragazzo sul retro della busta.

«So che tua madre è stata innamorata per anni di tuo padre, prima di poter innalzare in alto la _Coppa della Grande Maratona degli Innamorati che Non si Arrendono Mai_ , ma qui la situazione è un po’ diversa…»

James incassò male il colpo. «È più grande di me di soli sei anni: suo padre era molto più vecchio di sua madre».

«Vero» annuì Fred, «ma non erano cresciuti insieme come fratelli».

«So anche questo» sospirò amaro, «ma è difficile mettere da parte _certe cose_ se sono cresciute insieme a te». James aveva una notevole difficoltà a pronunciare la parola "sentimenti".

«E tu prova invece a voltare pagina, è meno difficile di quel che pensi. E fai meno il bambino, soprattutto». Per tutta risposta James gli fece una smorfia. «Dovresti stare più attento a Lily, piuttosto» continuò poi, a bocca piena.

«Perché?» si stupì James.

«Perché, a quanto pare, anche a lei piacciono i ragazzi, nonostante giri sempre armata di mazza da Battitore pur essendo una Cacciatrice» osservò Fred, non troppo serio.

«Appunto per questo non vedo perché mai dovrei preoccuparmi» tagliò corto James, gesticolando.

«Mia sorella Roxanne mi ha detto che Lily ha ricevuto ultimamente delle lettere da parte di un ammiratore segreto».

A James andò il boccone di traverso. «Diamine, Fred! Non potevi aspettare un attimo, prima di dirmelo?»

«Ho voluto che ci fosse l’atmosfera giusta» disse con aria innocente.

«E chi è quest’ammiratore?»

«Se è "segreto" come faccio a saperlo?» replicò, sgranando gli occhi.

«Dobbiamo indagare!»

«Possibilmente non nei cassetti di tua sorella, o lei ci spellerà vivi! –

Un freddo quasi invernale sferzava le loro guance, quel pomeriggio a Hogsmeade, mentre la luce del sole autunnale cominciava a faticare parecchio per raggiungerli. Festosi, entrarono in gruppo a _Mielandia_.

Lily e Rose andarono subito a rifornirsi di Piume di Zucchero, James andò subito sicuro al banco del cioccolato.

«Quindi verrà» affermò alle sue spalle Fred, già carico di Gelatine Tutti Gusti +1 e Cioccorane.

«Sì» annuì.

«Vedi di non comportarti come una ragazzino, o almeno non come una _ragazzina_ » e rise, ma lui gli diede un calcio alla gamba.

Uscì dal negozio di dolci e corse verso il _Testa di Porco_ , dove di solito Ted lo aspettava. Lo trovò appoggiato a un recinto fatto con tronchi robusti: stava giocando col cane randagio che da cinque anni teneva loro compagnia ogni volta che si vedevano.

«Ciao, Ted!»

«James!» lo salutò col solito scappellotto.

Il cane lo salutò a propria volta uggiolando. «Sì, ciao anche a te!» lo grattò dietro le orecchie.

«Ti saluta tuo padre» gli disse Ted, mentre lui faceva un salto per sedersi sul recinto.

«Ricambialo da parte mia, quando lo vedi. Tutto bene al Ministero?» Prese dalla tasca la tavoletta di cioccolato fondente comprata per lui, gliela porse. Comprava sempre del cioccolato per lui.

«Uhm sì, anche se oggi la mia squadra di Obliviatori ha dovuto lavorare parecchio» scartò il cioccolato.

«Perché?» s’incuriosì.

«La vecchia Fletcher ha fatto saltare in aria la sua casa ancora una volta provando una nuova pozione».

«Di nuovo?» si sorprese, scartando il cioccolato che aveva preso per sé.

«Sì, e penso che stavolta il Ministero prenderà seri provvedimenti contro di lei: non può costringere la squadra degli Obliviatori a rifare tutto da capo una volta alla settimana».

«Beh, vi movimenta la vita!» sorrise James.

«Bella cosa fare incantesimi di memoria di continuo» si lamentò. «Anche se devo dire che la Fletcher mi ricorda di te: temo che un giorno dovrò venire con la squadra a lanciare un _Oblivion_ sui tuoi vicini di casa…» lo prese in giro.

«Non sono come quella vecchia matta! Io so sempre quello che faccio!» ribatté a bocca piena.

«Come quella volta che hai totalmente annerito le pareti di camera tua» affermò Ted, fintamente serio, e prese dalla borsa che aveva con sé un paio di bottiglie di Burrobirra e le stappò.

«Mi piace sperimentare» gesticolò, «e quando si sperimenta ci sono dei _rischi_ » prese la bottiglia che gli offrì.

«Tua madre apprezza molto questi _rischi_ , infatti l’ultima volta ti ha rincorso per non so quanto urlandoti nelle orecchie quanto li adori» James gli replicò con un rutto. «Sempre fine il nostro James, vedo» lo canzonò, lui rise. «Devo dedurre che il motivo del tuo apprezzamento verso la nuova professoressa di Pozioni, sia dovuto al fatto che lei abbia riconosciuto le tue doti da Pozionista?» aggiunse.

«Perché mai dovrebbe essere questo il motivo?» chiese con finta aria ingenua.

«Perché ami stare al centro dell’attenzione?» ribatté sorridendo, prima di fare un sorso.

«Non sono così egocentrico, anche se è vero: mi adora».

Ted alzò gli occhi al cielo ridendo. «È una fortuna che tu non sia il nipote di mia nonna!»

«Tua nonna è noiosa» affermò James, sicuro di sé, «e anche tu lo sei a tratti».

«Se ti sembro noioso dovresti passare meno tempo con me, allora» sospirò privo d’espressioni, lanciando la bottiglia vuota nel cestino della spazzatura davanti a loro.

James si voltò a osservare il suo profilo, Ted non lo stava guardando; indossava la giacca marrone lunga fino al ginocchio che Tonks aveva regalato a Remus poco prima che fossero uccisi, aveva il colletto rialzato e il vento gli scompigliava i capelli… non li colorava più blu scuri dalla scorsa estate, e in quel momento li aveva castani chiari, come quelli di Remus. James sospettava che fosse anche il suo colore originale. Avrebbe voluto morire lì, in quel momento, piuttosto di anche solo provare a dargli una risposta sensata.

«Sei noioso in modo piacevole» disse alla fine, maledicendosi.

Ted sorrise mettendosi le mani in tasca. «Come va invece a Hogwarts?»

«Tutto bene» annuì mestamente, giocherellando con la bottiglia vuota.

«Non mi parli mai delle ragazze che ti girano intorno, ne hai così poche?» lo schernì.

«Preferisco il Quidditch alle ragazze!» tagliò corto.

«Chissà se un giorno lo penserai ancora!»

«Sempre!» s’impuntò.

«Devo andare, adesso».

«Devo andare anch’io, in effetti» brontolò scendendo dal recinto.

Ted tirò su col naso. «Non credo che il prossimo fine settimana a Hogsmeade potrò venire».

«Come mai?» gli domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Ho molto lavoro da fare» rispose, affondando di più le mani nelle tasche e alzando le spalle, «e devo sostituire un collega a cui devo un favore…»

«Capisco» assentì nostalgico.

«Comunque, ci sentiamo».

«Scrivimi!» l’ammonì.

Ted sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli. «Va bene».

«E smettila, non sono più un bambino!» si ribellò, allontanandogli la mano dai capelli afferrandogli il polso.

«Lo so»

Gli sembrò incredibilmente triste. Allentò la presa sul polso, Ted lo salutò stringendogli la mano come fosse ancora il Capitano dei Corvonero e si stessero salutando prima di una partita.

Lo guardò andar via, poi gettò con forza la bottiglia di Burrobirra vuota nella spazzatura. « _Sei noioso in modo piacevole_ » scimmiottò se stesso con voce da ragazzina. «Che idiota!»

Marciando furioso, raggiunse gli altri che stavano uscendo dai _Tre Manici di Scopa_.

Fred gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle. «Dalla tua faccia presumo che non sia andata bene, cugino».

«Gli ho detto che lo trovo noioso in modo piacevole!» ammise a bassa voce, arrabbiato con se stesso.

«Di solito una frase simile non ha un bell’effetto sulle ragazze, sui ragazzi non ti saprei dire».

«Sei sempre così confortante, Fred!» sbuffò.

«Vero?» sorrise ironico. «È una qualità di me stesso che ammiro moltissimo!»

«Alors!» esordì a voce abbastanza alta la professoressa David, battendo forte le mani. «Oggi vi parlerò di una posiòn abbastonza rescente, ovvero la _Revelio Oblivion_!»

«Cavoli!» si entusiasmò James, seduto accanto a Fred. «Hai sentito Fred? La _Revelio Oblivion_ , ti rendi conto?»

«Sì, sì» commentò distrattamente, «adesso sta zitto che sono concentrato: sto lavorando per te».

Fred aveva rubato una boccetta d’inchiostro a quasi tutti i ragazzi del sesto e settimo anno – come aveva fatto ancora non era cosa certa – da un paio di giorni lo stava confrontando con quello usato dall’ammiratore segreto di Lily, dopo aver ovviamente rubato una lettera grazie all’aiuto di sua sorella Roxanne.

«Dunque!» proseguì l’insegnante. «L’Incantesimò di Memorià canscella indubbiamonte i ricordi di chi ne è vittima, ma tuttavia la monte ne rimane "toccatà". Che cosa si intonde con "toccatà"? I nostri ricordi sono prima di tutto fatti di sensasioni, che ovviamonte riguardano i scinque sensi. Le sensasioni sono _sempre_ più forti di qualsiasi _Oblivion_ , quindi, se si vuol sapere se in passato siamo state vittime di un _Oblivion_ , dobbiamo andare a stimolare gli organi di senso» prese fiato. «Dopo molte riscerche, si è sgiunti alla preparasione di una sola posiòn in grado di stimolare solamonte l’uditò, evitando così di coinvolscere anche gli occhi o tutta le pelle… non immaginote altrimonti che fastidio!» La classe ridacchiò e lei con loro; proseguì la spiegazione. «Questo cosa vuol dire? Vuol dire che la _Revelio Oblivion_ , con i suoi ingredionti, stimola i ricordi dell’uditò, se così vogliamo dire, e se trova anche un solo "buco", ovvero una sorta di trascia bianca dove in realtà dovrebbe essersci un ricordo, a chi è stata somministrata la posiòn suscede una cosa spiacevole, ma che non arreca danni di alcun sgenere».

«Cioè?» domandò James, che pendeva dalle sue labbra.

La professoressa si portò le mani alle orecchie sorridendo. «Fischiano le orecchie!» la classe rise; lei puntò la bacchetta contro la lavagna, dove comparvero le istruzioni per preparare la pozione. «Su, su! A lavoro adesso!» li incoraggiò.

Fred dovette mettere via le boccette d’inchiostro e la lettera a malincuore, e si mise a lavoro con James.

«È fantastico poter lavorare su pozioni simili, non credi?» domandò James, affettando con cura una radice.

«Sì, certo» borbottò Fred: era palese che avrebbe preferito continuare le sue ricerche, si stava appassionando al caso.

Lavorarono in silenzio fino alla fine, con la professoressa che passava fra i banchi commentando di tanto in tanto il loro operato. A lezione finita, riempirono una fiala da consegnare all’insegnante affinché lei potesse esaminare il loro lavoro.

«E mi raccomando!» li avvertì. «Per la prossima lesiòn voglio una relasiòn sulla _Revelio Oblivion_!»

James, mentre rimetteva i suoi attrezzi a posto, guardò più volte incerto il contenuto del suo calderone: dentro c’era ancora parecchia pozione, e lui era praticamente certo di averla preparata ottimamente… sorrise furbo.

Usciti dall’aula Fred gli passò una lista dei ragazzi del sesto e del settimo anno, con i nomi di coloro che erano stati esclusi depennati.

«Non so se uscirò vivo da questa ricerca» sorrise Fred, tronfio, «è per questo che mi piace! Tu hai avuto qualche altra idea, James?» gli chiese voltandosi verso di lui; lo vide aprire una fiala colma di una pozione verde fluorescente. «Ehi!» sbarrò gli occhi allarmato. «Quella è la _Revelio Oblivion_! Che cavolo vuoi fare, James?» si avvicinò a lui minaccioso per fermarlo.

«Calmati! Sono sicuro di averla preparata benissimo! Voglio berla per provare a vedere se mai qualcuno mi ha fatto un Incantesimo di Memoria!» Gli brillavano gli occhi, era fremente.

«Tu sei tutto matto! Chi diavolo vuoi che ti abbia mai fatto un incantesimo simile? Che motivo ci sarebbe per farlo? E, comunque, non puoi aspettare che almeno la professoressa alla prossima lezione ti dica se l’hai preparata bene?»

«Fred, lo sai quanto sono curioso!» si lamentò facendo gli occhi da cucciolo. «E tu mi stai chiedendo di _aspettare_! Perché mai dovrei farlo? Io so sempre quel che faccio!»

«James, no…» non ebbe il tempo di dire altro: James si scolò in gola tutto il contenuto della fiala. Deglutì.

«Fatto!» sorrise soddisfatto. «Hai visto? Sto benissimo!»

«Ma chi vuoi che ti abbia mai scagliato un _Oblivion_ , andiamo!» esalò esasperato, dandogli un spinta per poi voltargli le spalle.

Fred fece qualche passo, e non lo vide quando gli caddero dalle mani le pergamene con gli appunti e si mise le mani sulle orecchie. Strinse forte gli occhi e si accucciò a terra, incredulo.

«Fred!» urlò disperato. «Fred!»

Il cugino si voltò: prima si allarmò, poi scosse la testa sorridendo. «Andiamo James, non prendermi in giro! Non far finta che ti fischino le orecchie!»

«Ti giuro che è vero!»

Era sconvolto, spaventato, e Fred dovette capire quanto, perché l’afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò nell’ufficio della professoressa David.

 


	2. Capitolo 2

 

Erano seduti davanti alla scrivania dell’insegnante, che guardava James pensierosa. Lui aveva appena finito di bere la contro pozione per la _Rivelo Oblivion_ e finalmente le sue orecchie tacevano.

«La tua posiòn era perfotta: dovremo avvertire i tuoi sgenitori, Pottèr».

James sbarrò gli occhi. «No! Non voglio farli preoccupare!»

«Ascolta» sospirò lei, «il fastidio che ti ha procurato la posiòn è durato decisamonte a lungo. Questo vuol dire che non ti è stato canscellato un solo ricordo, ma molto più di uno!»

«La prego, professoressa, non lo faccia!» la supplicò. «Conoscendo mio padre mi porterà via da scuola!»

«E ne avrebbe tutti i motivi!» sottolineò lei, e di sottecchi vide che Fred le stava dando ragione. «Tuo padre è a capo del Dipartimonto degli Auror al Ministero della Magia, e ha sconfitto Voldemort: ha molti nemisci, e il fatto che suo figlio maggiore sia stato colpito da un simile incantesimò è preoccuponte!»

«Ma non vorrei farlo preoccupare per nulla!» ribatté. «Sa, mio padre è molto paranoic… _apprensivo_ , e non vorrei allarmarlo per poi scoprire che si tratta magari di uno scherzo che mi ha fatto qualcuno!»

«Canscellare un’intera linea di ricordi uno scherzo, Pottèr?» osservò stanca la David. «Si tratta di un lavoro da professionisti».

«Che significa "un’intera linea di ricordi"?» chiese Fred, che fino a quel momento era stato silenzioso.

«Come ho detto prima, dal modo in cui il suo uditò ha reasgito, non credo proprio che si tratti di un solo ricordo: devono essere scertamonte più di due, ed è losgico che siano legati da qualcosa».

«Per favore!» la pregò ancora una volta, James.

La David alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Posso fare solo una cosa: adesso che l’uditò è stato stimolato si possono riavere indietro i ricordi più fascilmente, grazie a una pozione che è stata da poco approvata dal Ministero. Ma mi sci vorranno però quindisci sgiorni per prepararla…»

«Grazie, grazie!» Era quasi tentato di baciarle la mani, anzi, di _basciarle_ le mani, ma lei alzò un dito.

«Questo, però, vuol dire che non potrai andare a Hogsmìd il prossimo fine settimana! Voglio che tu stia sempre dentro al castellò, al sicuro!»

James passò dalla felicità alla tristezza infinita in meno di un secondo: lo scorso fine settimana non aveva visto Ted, e sperava almeno di vederlo il prossimo.

«Ma professoressa!»

«No, niente obiesiòn! Mi stai già dando troppe preoccupassioni! E avvertirò anche il professor Paciòck, il direttore della tua Casa. Andate, adesso!» concluse, stringendosi la radice nel naso fra le dite.

La salutarono e andarono via, storditi dalla rivelazione.

 

 

Era seduto su un tavolo da lavoro nella serra di Erbologia, con le gambe che ciondolavano e l’espressione imbronciata.

«Avrai tutto il tempo che vuoi per andare a Hogsmeade, dopo!» lo tranquillizzò Neville, analizzando dei lavori dei suoi allievi.

Neville, ovvero il professor Paciock, era un vecchio e caro amico dei suoi genitori, e padrino di Albus. Aveva combattuto a fianco a sua madre e zia Luna durante l’ultima battaglia, e ora era il direttore della Casa di Grifondoro.

«Lo so, ma avevo un appuntamento con Ted: ho chiesto a Fred di andare al posto mio, per dirgli che sono stato _trattenuto_ » brontolò.

Neville lo guardò perplesso. «Non vuoi dire neanche a lui quello che ti è successo?» era sorpreso. «È un Auror, fa parte della squadra di Obliviatori del Ministero: da professionista potrebbe darti dei consigli».

«Non voglio far preoccupare neanche lui. Lo conosco: mi direbbe serenamente di stare tranquillo, per poi andare furiosamente di nascosto fino dall’altra parte del mondo, pur di scoprire chi è stato».

Neville rise. «Ted ti è profondamente affezionato. Del resto tuo padre l’ha cresciuto come fosse anche lui suo figlio, e lui in modo inevitabile ha preso da lui alcuni difetti e manie» concluse con un sospiro.

«Com’era Ted da bambino?» gli domandò curioso, scendendo dal tavolo e sedendosi a terra.

«Era davvero molto buono e tranquillo. Credo che il suo modo per esprimere lo stress o il disagio sia sempre stato quello di cambiare colore dei capelli e degli occhi a seconda dell’umore».

«Lo credo anch’io» assentì.

«Alle volte penso che tuo padre non abbia mai smesso di sentirsi in colpa per la morte dei genitori di Teddy» confessò Neville, malinconico.

«Lo penso anch’io» convenne James, «lo noto tutte le volte che parla di Remus e Tonks».

«Vedi, io c’ero quel giorno» raccontò Neville, «sono stato fra quelli che hanno setacciato il castello per trovare i corpi dei morti e aiutare i feriti, e se c’è una cosa che ricordo bene è l’espressione distrutta di tuo padre quando per la prima volta si avvicinò ai corpi dei genitori di Teddy e tuo zio Fred. Tutti e tre avevano combattuto fino alla fine accanto a lui, erano morti per lui, e lui, a sua volta, è quasi morto per tutti noi. Anche per te» gli sorrise, «anche se ancora dovevi nascere. Teddy gli ricorda moltissimo se stesso: sono entrambi rimasti orfani piccolissimi e tutti e due per colpa della guerra. Tuo padre non può non amare e non proteggere Teddy, o non sarebbe lui: è parte di se stesso e della vostra famiglia, ormai».

James sentì gli occhi pizzicargli: erano lacrime di commozione, ma anche di rabbia.

Dovevano smetterla di chiamarlo "Teddy": non era mai stato il "loro" Teddy, non faceva davvero parte della loro famiglia, non era… non era suo fratello, non lo era mai stato. Solo che, se una bambina molto piccola afferma che da grande starà sempre col suo papà o sposerà il fratellone, gli altri sorridono scuotendo la testa; ma se lui da bambino avesse affermato che da grande avrebbe sposato Ted… beh, forse a suo padre sarebbe venuto un infarto.

Non ricordava nemmeno a partire da quando aveva cominciato ad amare Ted, l’unica cosa di cui era certo era che ciò che provava fosse cresciuto con lui: all’inizio era stato un amore infantile ed egoistico, poi un amore platonico, dopo ancora un amore ingenuo da ragazzini, e infine l’amore intenso e pieno di passione dell’età adulta.

Ted era tutto ciò che lui avrebbe voluto essere, tutto ciò che lui non era, e quindi tutto ciò che gli mancava. Terribilmente.

«Posso andare in sala comune?» domandò con tono ironico. «O devo restare qui con te come guardia del corpo?»

«Puoi andare solo se mi prometti che effettivamente andrai in sala comune» rispose insospettito.

«Lo prometto» disse solennemente, alzando la mano destra, «andrò davvero in sala comune» Neville assentì e lui andò via, avviandosi mestamente verso la Torre di Grifondoro.

 

 

 

La partita contro i Corvonero si avvicinava inesorabile, e James spesso sfogava la propria rabbia strepitando contro gli altri membri della squadra, sfruttando il ruolo di Capitano.

«Calmati, James!» sbottò minaccioso Fred, avvicinandosi a lui mentre erano in volo sulle scope durante gli allenamenti. «O giuro che ti spaccherò in testa le nostre mazze: sembri una checca isterica, negli ultimi tempi!»

Lui e Fred erano i Battitori della squadra, e fissando la propria mazza James pensò che forse sarebbe stato più bello sfogarsi scagliando Bolidi contro i gemelli Scamandro e Louis. Grugnì a Fred come unica risposta.

Jonathan, il nuovo Cacciatore, era un ragazzo molto silenzioso: osservava gli altri moltissimo, sembrava studiare a lungo l’ambiente e l’atmosfera prima di rispondere a qualsiasi cosa, e aveva l’abitudine di guardare dritto negli occhi le persone con cui parlava, senza distogliere mai lo sguardo.

Era poco più basso di lui, con gli occhi e i capelli castani chiari, e di una cosa James era più che certo: com’era vero che Ted non si era mai accorto di cosa provava per lui, lui si era accorto di cosa invece Jonathan provasse per lui. Eccome.

Non che Jonathan lo seguisse ossessivamente, o che pendesse dalle sue labbra o sottolineasse tutti i suoi ordini da Capitano: Jonathan - o John, come si faceva chiamare - lo guardava in un modo che non si poteva equivocare, e che su per giù stava a dire "io so che tu sei gay come me, l’ho capito, e sappi anche che tu mi piaci molto".

La cosa rallegrava Fred come poteva rallegrarlo ricevere un nuovo ordine di Fuochi Forsennati Weasley da parte di suo padre e suo zio Ron, perché pensava che John somigliasse abbastanza a Ted da permettergli di mettere in atto la famosa pratica del "chiodo schiaccia chiodo".

Era vero, il carattere di John somigliava in modo vago a quello di Ted, ma non era lui. Ciò, però, non aveva trattenuto James dall’affermare con troppa veemenza che era davvero il Cacciatore giusto per loro, durante i provini, e la cosa aveva ulteriormente reso felice Fred.

Si recarono negli spogliatoi esausti e sporchi di fango. Lily e Roxanne, Cacciatrici e uniche ragazze della squadra, usavano sempre gli spogliatoi per prima, lasciando nell’aria il loro profumo di fiori che nauseava James. Si sentì sollevato quando uscì dalle docce, lasciandosi alle spalle l’intenso profumo di iris e rosa dei doccia schiuma delle ragazze.

Lily e Roxanne erano logicamente già andate via; suo fratello Albus, a ore 12,00, stava malamente provando a far coraggio a loro cugino Hugo sulle sue abilità di portiere; Fred, a ore 15,00, sogghignava in un modo che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono, perché John, a ore 9,00, si stava rivestendo troppo lentamente. Lui, a ore 6,00, era sicuro che tutto ciò facesse parte di più progetti: le prime due cose facevano parte del progetto del destino ingrato, che voleva che al più presto anche Albus e Hugo andassero via, non accorgendosi di in che razza di guaio lo stessero lasciando; la terza cosa, invece, faceva parte del glorioso progetto di Fred "Facciamo in modo che James dimentichi Ted", e infine il palese piano di John era quello di restare solo con lui.

Il destino ingrato agì: Albus e Hugo andarono via.

Il progetto "Facciamo in modo che James dimentichi Ted", ingranò quando Fred subito dopo annunciò, a voce troppo alta, di essere in ritardo per la punizione col professor Paciock, dovuta a qualcosa in cui c’entravano casualmente le parole "Caccabomba" e "Mirtilla".

«Non lasciarmi da solo con lui!» gli sibilò, mentre Fred salutava sorridente John con un cenno della mano; ma lui non gli rispose: si mise in spalla il borsone e uscì dagli spogliatoi fischiettando soddisfatto.

L’unica cosa da fare adesso, era trovare quella dannata camicia bianca pulita, che Fred sicuramente gli aveva nascosto di proposito per bene, e sbrigarsi a rivestirsi. Trovata la camicia, si mise intorno al collo la cravatta gialla e rossa senza annodarla, e si sedette sulla panca ad allacciarsi le scarpe con ancora i capelli bagnati.

«James?»

"Eccolo!" pensò. «Sì, John?» disse con un tono di voce che risultò incredibilmente stridulo; si schiarì la voce. «Sì, John?» ripeté.

Il ragazzo era in piedi davanti a lui: aveva finito di rivestirsi e stringeva distrattamente le cinghie del proprio borsone. «Sei libero il prossimo fine settimana a Hogsmeade?»

Restò a fissarlo attonito a bocca aperta, fermo nell’atto di allacciarsi una scarpa. Non se l’aspettava. Non credeva che John sarebbe andato dritto al punto così sicuro. No, non somigliava poi così tanto a Ted, anche se non era niente affatto male.

Si schiarì di nuovo la voce: senza guardare la scarpa cercò i lacci per riafferrarli, ma le mani annasparono mancandoli. Tornò a fissare ostinatamente la scarpa, era meglio. «Non avrei mai immaginato che saresti stato così diretto» ammise.

John abbozzò un sorriso. «Però te l’aspettavi».

«Sì» ammise alzando lo sguardo. John era un bel ragazzo: se gli avesse detto di sì qualsiasi ragazza di Grifondoro, e anche alcune di altre Case, l’avrebbero invidiato a morte, e sicuramente anche qualsiasi altro ragazzo gay di Hogwarts. Imprecò mentalmente.

«Non sarei onesto, John: mi piace un altro» e sapeva che lui sarebbe stato altrettanto onesto e discreto da non chiedergli chi fosse.

«Ma questo non vuol dire che non ti piaccio» ed era un’affermazione.

Deglutì a stento. «Sì»

Il sorriso di John si allargò. «Se con l’altro dovesse andare male» gli disse afferrando il borsone per andar via, «sai dove trovarmi».

Gli rispose annuendo meccanicamente.

Questo a Fred non sarebbe piaciuto, ma a chi importava?

 

 

 

Era arrivato il giorno della partita contro Corvonero: dopo di ciò non ci sarebbe stata una nuova era.

James non aveva dubbi su chi un giorno avrebbe preso il suo posto di Capitano dopo il diploma: sua sorella Lily stava camminando avanti e indietro negli spogliatoi, incitando gli altri e dicendo cose irriferibili sulla squadra avversaria. Amava e temeva sua sorella nello stesso modo, e aveva solo quattordici anni.

Poco prima di avviarsi verso il campo, Albus gli fece la stessa domanda che gli faceva tutte le volte prima di una partita.

«E se il Boccino mi finisce in bocca?»

«È successo anche a papà, una volta» affermò sicuro.

«Ma io non sono papà!» si lamentò Albus.

«E allora taci».

«Albus!» li raggiunse alle spalle la voce della sorella. «Vedi di non metterti a fare il pesce lesso con Lin Wei, come al solito! Anche perché mamma non ne sarebbe contenta!»

Lin era la Cercatrice dei Corvonero, a sua volta figlia di una ex Cercatrice della stessa Casa, che era, tra le altre cose, l’ex fidanzata di loro padre ai tempi della scuola: era logico che la madre non avrebbe apprezzato. Albus arrossì e si fece piccolo, James scosse la testa ridendo e si avviò lungo il corridoio che l’avrebbe portato al campo di Quidditch della scuola.

«James!»

Avrebbe riconosciuto la sua voce fra mille, e non si chiese nemmeno che cosa ci facesse lì: si voltò sicuro, e quando lo vide corse da lui.

«Ted!» lo salutò felice; notò che aveva i capelli neri; lui gli mise una mano sulla spalla, sembrava preoccupato.

«È da un po’ che non mi scrivi, e l’ultima volta a Hogsmeade non ci siamo visti: stai bene?»

James pensò di aver inghiottito per sbaglio un Boccino, altrimenti non avrebbe potuto spiegare cosa diamine ci fosse dentro al suo stomaco in quel momento.

«Tutto bene» sorrise. «Non ti scrivo solo da dieci giorni, non dovresti preoccuparti!»

«Sta parlando quello che una volta mi ha rimproverato perché non gli scrivevo da nove giorni!» Lo prese in giro, arruffandogli i capelli.

Era felice, i gemelli Scamandro avrebbero anche potuto disarcionarlo dalla scopa con un Bolide a inizio partita, ma poco sarebbe importato: era felice.

«E tu sei venuto fin qui solo perché eri preoccupato?» gli domandò.

La mano di Ted tornò sulla sua spalla. «No. Tuo padre mi ha affidato un documento da consegnare personalmente a Neville, e ho pensato di approfittarne per vederti giocare» rispose serio.

«Hai fatto bene» annuì con forza.

Alle loro spalle, James vide John andare verso di loro per poi sorpassarli. Gli bastò un solo sguardo: John aveva capito, non era uno stupido. Ma non gli importò.

«Devo andare adesso, ci vediamo dopo la partita?» chiese speranzoso.

«Sì, penso che mi tratterrò un pochino per salutare anche il resto della famiglia».

"Il resto della famiglia". La frase gli rimbombò in testa fino a quando non si scrollò per correre via.

Raggiunse la fine del tunnel che portava al campo correndo, e Lily lo rimproverò di essere in ritardo.

Lui era in prima fila, accanto Albus, il Cercatore, dietro di lui c’erano Fred e John, con umori decisamente opposti.

 _Non gli importava, non gli importava, non gli importava_. A fine partita avrebbe rivisto Ted dopo quasi tre settimane.

Quando si aprì la porta che dal tunnel portava in campo, la luce del sole lo accecò: il sole, quel giorno, sembrava raggiante quanto lui.

 

 

Lily stava ancora rincorrendo Albus con la mazza da Battitore di James in mano, quando Ted li raggiunse.

«Avete perso» gli disse, «ma è stata una bella partita!»

«Lo dirò a mamma!» udirono alle loro spalle. «Come hai potuto permettere a Lin di prendere il Boccino?!»

«E io dirò a mamma che mi hai picchiato con la mazza di James!» ribatté Albus.

James e Ted risero.

«Hai già letto tutto il libro che ti ho regalato?» gli chiese Ted.

Scosse la testa. «Non ancora, ma lo farò presto!»

«Vuoi che riferisca qualcosa a tuo padre?»

«Niente di particolare» alzò le spalle. «Il prossimo fine settimana a Hogsmeade ci vedremo?»

«Sicuro» annuì.

E con questa risposta adesso era anche disposto a perdere la Coppa della Case.

 

 

 

Finalmente erano passati quegli stramaledetti quindici giorni: aveva la pozione per il recupero dei ricordi in mano, e la mente già proiettata verso l’appuntamento con Ted, che l’aspettava giù al villaggio fra qualche ora.

Era nell’ufficio della professoressa David, e c’erano anche Fred e Neville. Lo fissavano ansiosi e preoccupati, mentre lui era stranamente rilassato, anzi: prima finiva tutto e meglio era.

Era sicuro che dietro tutto ciò ci fosse uno scherzo, magari a opera di Louis e i gemelli: sarebbe stata la volta buona che anche loro finalmente sarebbe finiti in punizione.

«Courage, Pottér» l’incoraggiò la David.

Sospirò. La professoressa e Neville erano dietro la scrivania, e Fred era seduto su una poltrona accanto a lui. Tolse la ceralacca dal tappo della fiala di vetro che conteneva la pozione, color verde chiaro, e stappandola decise di berla dando loro le spalle, o avrebbe finito per lasciarsi suggestionare.

Sentì i loro sguardi sulla sua schiena, quando poggiò una mano sulla scrivania più piccola che la David teneva contro il muro. Inspirò con decisione e la bevve in un sol sorso.

Deglutì e fisso il muro davanti a sé, sicuro che fra non molto avrebbe sentito i primi effetti.

Improvvisamente gli girò appena la testa, e fu come se alle sue orecchie giungessero voci e sussurri lontani che si fecero sempre più vicini, e immagini prima molto sfocate che dopo diventarono brevi frammenti di ricordi.

 

_«Andrà tutto bene» e senza esitare intrecciò le dita alle sue._

_«Non voglio fare la fine di tua madre!»_

_La foto, quella foto che teneva nel cassetto come fosse un prezioso tesoro, l’aveva vista._

_Mani che lo spingevano contro la sua scrivania._

_«Non sempre sai davvero quello che fai, James» un sorriso._

_«Non mi hai ancora fatto quella domanda…»_

_Una mano sulla sua guancia._

_Era contro lo stipite di una finestra, nella semi oscurità._

_Delle labbra contro le sue e uno sguardo pieno di dolore._

_Sentì improvvisamente una bacchetta contro la testa; sbarrò gli occhi._

_«Perdonami._ Oblivion _»._

 

Spalancò gli occhi tornando alla realtà: gli girava la testa più di prima.

Non poteva essere vero, non poteva. _Non poteva_.

Contro la sua volontà, vide la fiala cadergli dalla mano per poi infrangersi in mille pezzi contro la scrivania.

«James!» La voce accorata di Neville lo risvegliò da quella sorta di stato di trance, e subito dopo sentì le mani di Fred sostenerlo.

«Cos’hai visto, James?» gli domandò pallido il cugino. «Chi è stato?»

«Nessun Mangiamorte, nessun mago oscuro. Nessun nemico di papà» li riassicurò rapidamente.

«Allora chi?» incalzò Neville.

Li guardò, erano terrorizzati, doveva loro una spiegazione, ma cosa dirgli?

«Non è stato nessuno che voglia far del male alla mia famiglia, ve lo giuro» biascicò, «ma è una faccenda personale di cui preferisco non parlare. Vi prego di credermi».

«Pottér» lo supplicò la David, «siamo incredibilmonte preoccupati, e tu hai l’aria sconvolta!»

«Perché semplicemente non me l’aspettavo» sorrise amaro, «ma non si tratta di nessun complotto ai danni del Mondo Magico. Voglio restare solo, adesso. Scusatemi». Scosse appena le spalle affinché Fred mollasse la presa e uscì dall’ufficio della David. Sentì Fred dire ai due insegnanti "Ci penso io".

Il cugino lo rincorse fino alla Torre di Grifondoro, supplicandolo di rallentare, ma lui non lo fece.

Si diresse dritto nel dormitorio.

«James!» lo raggiunse Fred. «Non mentirmi! Sei più che sconvolto! Dimmi cos’hai visto!» lo pregò, prendendolo per le spalle.

«Non ora Fred, ti prego, non ora! Lasciami solo, voglio stare solo!» Fred non replicò, e tristemente uscì dalla stanza, rassegnato a rispettare i suoi tempi.

La luce del sole del pomeriggio inondava il dormitorio dalle finestre, rendendo tutto arancione e dorato e regalandogli una strana atmosfera sospesa e malinconica. James poggiò le spalle contro una delle colonne del proprio letto a baldacchino, con le mani in tasca e gli occhi persi nel vuoto, e nei suoi ricordi quella luce diventò quella di un mattino lontano.

 

_Era lo scorso luglio._

_Era seduto sull’altalena che qualche tempo prima suo padre aveva regalato a Lily, montandola sotto gli alberi al riparo della luce del sole. Si stava godendo la frescura delle fronde sfogliando un grosso libro che gli aveva regalato zio Percy, dondolandosi appena._

_Sentì dei passi dietro di lui e l’altra altalena libera cigolare._

_«Pensi che reggerà il mio peso?» gli domandò incerto Ted, alzando lo sguardo verso l’asse che teneva le due catene._

_Alzò le spalle. «Non sei molto più alto di me, dovrebbe reggere»._

_«Sono più alto di te forse di una decina di centimetri» precisò ironicamente._

_James sorrise. «È pur sempre un modo per dire che mi manca poco a esser alto quanto te, giusto una decina di centimetri»._

_Ted sorrise sbuffando. «Cosa leggi di bello?»_

_«Zio Percy ha saputo della mia passione per le pozioni, mi ha regalato un libro sui vari tipi di fiale e boccette per conservarle. Conoscendo la sua fissa per standardizzare i fondi dei calderoni, immaginavo potesse essere noioso» fece un sorriso sghembo, « invece qualcosa d’interessante c’è»._

_«Vediamo» s’incuriosì Ted, e si alzò dall’altalena andando dietro di lui._

_Quando lo sentì afferrarlo piano per le spalle, per far smettere all’altalena di muoversi, gli mancò il respiro, e rischiò decisamente d’impazzire quando Ted si abbassò tenendo la propria guancia a pochi centimetri dalla sua. James gli indicò la figura di una fiala sentendo le proprie mani farsi all’improvviso calde, e nervosamente, in maniera del tutto inconscia, il suo piede spinse contro il suolo. L’altalena si mosse e Ted sorridendo lo circondò con un braccio stringendolo a sé per bloccarlo._

_«Fermo o mi ammazzi!» l’avvertì._

_«Scusa» sussurrò imbarazzato James, «non l’ho fatto apposta»._

_Una cosa però la fece apposta, anche se sempre inconsciamente: si voltò quel tanto che gli bastava per essere a meno di un centimetro dalle sue labbra._

_Ted non si allontanò, lo vide deglutire._

_«Il pranzo è pronto!» urlò dalla cucina sua madre._

_Ted si allontanò bruscamente. «Arriviamo!» gridò di rimando. Gli scompigliò distrattamente i capelli e gli disse di andare a lavarsi le mani. James lo sentì appena: non riusciva a decidersi se era stato tutto una sua impressione o meno._

 

Sentì la rabbia crescere dentro di lui: si staccò dal palo del baldacchino, e con un solo colpo secco del braccio rovesciò a terra tutto quello che c’era sulla sua scrivania.

Quell’altro ricordo… quell’altra sera, se la ricordava, ma non tutta.

Sempre lo scorso luglio, Andromeda, la nonna di Ted, era stata molto male. Lui e suo padre erano tornati dal San Mungo molto provati. Ted aveva i capelli castani chiari, come tutte le volte che era triste, e suo padre gli aveva cinto le spalle con un braccio, annunciando che per quella notte poteva anche dormire da loro.

James gli aveva offerto il proprio letto, dicendo che lui avrebbe dormito sul divano, ma Ted aveva declinato l’offerta.

 

_In boxer e maglietta scese le scale a piedi nudi per andare a trovarlo._

_Come aveva sospettato lo trovò sdraiato sul divano, ma sveglio._

_«Non puoi passare la notte sul divano, Ted!» gli disse sottovoce, per non svegliare tutta la famiglia. «Hai già trascorso tutto quel tempo in piedi all’ospedale… sei a pezzi»._

_«Non voglio disturbare» disse atono, «e non voglio che dormi_ tu _sul divano»._

_James sospirò grattandosi la testa. «Allora facciamo così: dormiamo insieme nel mio letto»._

_Ted rise coprendosi il volto con le mani. «Non entreremo mai in un letto singolo!»_

_«Proviamoci» alzò le spalle, «che male c’è: da piccoli dormivamo spesso insieme»._

_«Appunto,_ da piccoli _»._

_«Dai!» gli fece cenno con la testa di seguirlo, e Ted non protestò oltre._

_Quando si sdraiarono sul letto, dove stesero piuttosto scomodi, James capì che non aveva tenuto conto di una cosa che non era un particolare trascurabile: sarebbero stati faccia a faccia._

_Decise di stemperare l’atmosfera dandogli un calcio alla gamba._

_«Ahi!» protestò Ted, sorridendo però, per dopo rifilargli un debole pugno contro lo stomaco._

_«Devi stare tranquillo, Ted» lo rassicurò, «tua nonna è una donna molto forte, ha superato tante cose. Pensa, ha superato perfino il ripudio della famiglia Black!_ » _ironizzò, riuscendo a strappargli un sorriso._

_«Ma anche avuto molti dolori e tutti in una volta» aggiunse Ted. «Nonno Ted prima è riuscito a sfuggire ai Mangiamorte, e per lungo tempo lei ha sofferto non avendo più sue notizie, poi l’hanno trovato morto… e poco dopo papà e mamma sono morti, la stesse notte. Alle volte penso di aver sbagliato ad andare a vivere per conto mio: l’ho lasciata da sola»._

_«Andromeda ha sempre voluto il tuo bene» obiettò, «e lei sa che il tuo bene significa anche che tu_ devi _vivere da solo, costruendoti da solo un futuro»._

_Si accorse di avergli parlato sicuro di sé, guardandolo negli occhi, e per un attimo, nella semi oscurità, tutto gli sembrò possibile._

_Le loro mani erano vicine._

_«Andrà tutto bene» e senza esitare intrecciò le dita alle sue._

_Ted lo lasciò fare, e inaspettatamente poggiò la testa contro la sua spalla, in cerca del suo abbraccio che arrivò subito dopo._

_Non successe nulla, ma i capelli di Ted diventarono azzurri, e lo strinse forte fino a quando non si addormentarono, insieme._

_La mattina dopo lui non c’era nel suo letto, e scendendo in cucina lo sentì dire a sua madre che il divano non si era rivelato poi così scomodo._

_A colazione non si scambiarono nessun sguardo d’intesa, e per lungo tempo James pensò di aver sognato tutto._

 

Aveva distrutto tutto quello che c’era anche sulla scrivania, e adesso sul pavimento c’era una grossa macchia d’inchiostro appiccicosa. Non era abbastanza: sarebbe bastato un _Gratta e Netta_ e un _Reparo_ per sistemare tutto. _Non bastava, non bastava, non bastava._

Aprì il cassetto dove teneva la scatola con tutte le lettere di Ted. Con un sorriso sarcastico prese le ultime per rileggerle: le strappò in mille pezzi e le buttò nel camino accesso.

 _Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo._ E con un urlo di rabbia svuotò dentro al camino tutta la scatola per poi gettarvi anch’essa.

Fissò le fiamme divorare tutto tremando.

La prima settimana dello scorso agosto sua madre era stata mandata come inviata speciale della _Gazzetta del Profeta_ a un torneo. Caso aveva voluto che suo padre ricevesse da parte del Ministero un compito importante proprio il giorno dopo, costringendolo così a lasciare i figli da soli.

Aveva chiesto a Ted di badare loro, per cortesia, per non disturbare sempre Ron e Hermione e i nonni Weasley.

Ted aveva accettato.

Quello che non si ricordava era ciò che era successo due giorni prima che i suoi tornassero, mentre Lily e Albus erano a fare merenda dai nonni Weasley.

 

_Non aveva mai visto Victoire così furiosa. Si era Materializzata nel loro giardino chiedendo subito dove fosse Ted, e lui li aveva rispettosamente lasciati da soli. O almeno così quei due avrebbero dovuto credere: entrato in casa si era seduto sotto la finestra aperta per spiarli indisturbato._

_«Non te l’ho chiesto un giorno fa o una settimana fa, Teddy» stava urlando Victoire, « te l’ho chiesto ben tre settimane fa se fossi stato libero!»_

_«Mi dispiace» farfugliò._

_«Ti dispiace?!» replicò sarcastica. «Teddy, ho organizzato una vacanza per noi, per provare a recuperare il nostro rapporto, e tu mi vieni a dire via gufo, neanche di persona, che non puoi partire perché devi badare ai figli di Harry?!»_

_«Non posso dire di no a Harry!» protestò deciso._

_«Sbagliato, Teddy, sbagliato!» lo provocò. «Non è a lui che non puoi dire di no! E non provare a negarlo! Perché gli altri due non sono in casa, eh? Rispondi!»_

_«Non è come pensi! Non metterlo in mezzo!» Ted era arrabbiato, adesso._

_«Sei tu che lo metti costantemente in mezzo! Non sono una stupida, Teddy! Non insultare la mia intelligenza!»_

_«Io non ti sto insultando!»_

_«Peggio! Tu mi stai offendendo come donna! Il nostro rapporto non va bene, abbi almeno la decenza di…» balbettò, «di non prendermi in giro!»_

_«Non ti sto prendendo in giro!»_

_«Allora non prendere in giro almeno Harry!»_

_L’ultima frase fu una pugnalata al petto: solo allora James si accorse di stare piangendo, arrabbiato col mondo intero. Ted lo ricambiava, ma non si lasciava andare per suo padre. Lo ricambiava._

_Ted tacque a lungo, forse indeciso su come replicare._

_«Victoire, ti giuro che…» la supplicò a voce bassa, «non sto prendendo in giro nessuno, non voglio far del male a nessuno»._

_«Ma lo stai facendo!» Sentire la voce di sua cugina rotta dal pianto fu orribile. «Stai facendo del male a tutti, perfino a lui! Non lo vedi quanto ti adora?»_

_«Victoire…» provò a dire._

_«È finita, Teddy, è finita»._

_«Per favore…» la pregò, ancora una volta._

_«Non voglio fare la fine di tua madre!» fu l’ultima cosa che le sentì urlare disperata, prima del "crack" tipico di chi si Smaterializza._

_Il rumore lo fece rinsavire e, asciugandosi in fretta le lacrime col dorso della mano, corse su in camera propria, prima che Ted rientrasse in casa sorprendendolo. Non si preoccupò nemmeno che lui lo sentisse inevitabilmente correre su per scale: Ted lo conosceva, Ted sapeva che di sicuro li aveva spiati, ma sapeva anche che Ted avrebbe voluto non sorprenderlo a spiarli, per fare finta che non fosse successo niente._

_Non importava quanto si sarebbe rivelato dura: dovevano fingere che non fosse successo niente. Dovevano._

_Prese a calci la scrivania, la cassettiera, l’armadio e per finire i piedi del letto. Maledisse il mondo intero, perché non poteva nemmeno urlare._

_Quando sentì i passi lenti di Ted nel corridoio pregò che non entrasse in camera sua, non ora, ma tuttavia lo sentì bussare alla porta._

_Prese nuovamente a calci il letto; lo disfece con una sola mossa per far finta di rifarlo – almeno così avrebbe potuto dargli le spalle – e gli disse di entrare._

_Di sottecchi lo vide aprire lentamente la porta; quando fu aperta Ted appoggiò una spalla contro lo stipite, incrociando con forza le braccia sul petto._

_«Io e tua cugina abbiamo rotto»._

_«Mi dispiace» mentì._

_Mentì perché già lo sapeva: li aveva spiati. Mentì perché quando una storia finisce, se non sei uno dei due, dire una cosa simile è del tutto inutile; ma, soprattutto, mentì perché – porca miseria – non gli dispiaceva affatto che avessero rotto, e non avrebbe mai potuto dirlo apertamente. Perché gli dispiaceva non dispiacersi. Avrebbe voluto ridere isterico._

_«Credevo avessi rifatto il letto stamattina» gli disse, e sempre di sottecchi lo vide andare ad appoggiarsi mesto alla sua scrivania._

_«Non mi è piaciuto come l’ho fatto» mentì ancora, «così lo sto rifacendo» aggiunse inutilmente. Tutto era inutile._ Quella stramaledettissima situazione era inutile.

_Lo sentì giocherellare con i cassetti, aprendoli e chiudendoli in modo distratto. «Non mi hai ancora fatto quella domanda…»_

_Chiuse gli occhi trattenendosi dall’urlare "QUALE FRA LE TANTE?" «A cosa ti riferisci, Ted?»_

_«A quello che mi ha urlato alla fine Victoire»._

_"Non voglio fare la fine di tua madre!"_

_«Non capisco…» si sorprese James; era così perplesso che non si accorse che Ted stava per aprire per puro caso l’ultimo cassetto._

_«So che ci hai spiati. Mio padre sposò mia madre pur continuando ad amare ancora Sirius Black»._

_Tutto fu improvvisamente chiaro, anche fin troppo, tant’è che si ricordò di colpo che non tutti i suoi cassetti potevano essere aperti da Ted. Si voltò. Troppo tardi._

_La foto, quella foto che teneva nel cassetto come fosse un prezioso tesoro, l’aveva vista._

_Quella foto li ritraeva insieme, l’aveva scattata Lily l’estate precedente. Anche zia Fleur aveva detto che in quella foto erano bellissimi. Ted era seduto, e James l’aveva abbracciato da dietro cogliendolo di sorpresa. Sorridevano._

_Guardò Ted fissare la foto sorridendo malinconico. «È la foto più bella di noi due che io abbia mai visto» commentò, «la tenevi nascosta?»_

_Non gli rispose._

_«Non è vero che non ti ho mai saputo dire di no, ma è vero che ti ho sempre messo in mezzo»._

_«Ted…» provò a interromperlo, ma lui scosse la testa._

_«Io non voglio fare del male a nessuno, capisci?» James gli annuì, sentendo che la testa gli sarebbe esplosa da un momento all’altro. Ted proseguì. «È per questo che non è vero non ti ho mai saputo dire di no, altrimenti…» si fermò, stringendo la foto e dando un pugno alla scrivania, incapace di continuare. «Se ti avessi detto anche solo una volta di sì» riuscì infine a proseguire, «questo sarebbe successo molto prima»._

_La foto cadde a terra; fu l’ultima cosa che vide prima che Ted si avvicinasse velocemente a lui, gli prendesse il viso fra le mani e lo baciasse._

_Forse nei suoi sogni quel primo bacio era un po’ meno violento di quel che era in quel momento, ma c’era dentro anche tanta disperazione e rabbia, e non se ne preoccupò. Lo amava. Da sempre._

_Smettere di baciarsi era fuori discussione, e non si sorprese quando lo sentì spingerlo contro la scrivania: si strinse a lui e lasciò che le sue mani andassero ovunque, che lo baciasse ancora, che lo mordesse anche,_ qualsiasi cosa _, ma dovevano sfogarsi. Immediatamente._

_Ma Ted si fermò, gli accarezzò la guancia._

_«James, guardami» gli sussurrò. Avrebbe voluto non farlo, perché sapeva che stava per dirgli qualcosa di serio che non loro non c’entrava assolutamente niente, ma controvoglia aprì gli occhi e li fissò nei suoi. «Sai quello che stai facendo?»_

_«Quello che_ stiamo _facendo, Ted» lo corresse._

_«Sai quello che stiamo facendo, James?» ripeté._

_«Io so sempre quello che faccio» rispose arrogante._

_«Non sempre sai davvero quello che fai, James» gli sorrise, per poi baciarlo dolcemente. «Del resto farmi diventare matto è sempre stata la tua impresa eroica, suppongo»_

_«Giusto» annuì, lasciandosi baciare ancora._

_«Ma non possiamo andare oltre»_

_James si allontanò da lui, stupito. «Perché?»_

_Qualcuno si Materializzò giù in salotto, interrompendoli._

_«James? Teddy? Ho riportato Albus e Lily!» Era nonna Molly._

_Ted si separò in modo brusco da lui riabbassandosi la maglietta, e James si sentì risvegliato in modo crudele, quando si fissò le mani che poco prima teneva sulla schiena nuda di Ted. Era tutto tremendamente sbagliato._

_«Siamo di sopra!» urlò Ted, mentre lui scendeva dalla scrivania._

_Accigliato, si sistemò la maglia e fece per uscire, ma Ted lo bloccò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla._

_«Aspetta» gli sussurrò._

_Lo sentì sistemargli la maglietta da dietro, poi, come aveva fatto quella volta sull’altalena, lo circondò con un braccio stringendolo a sé da dietro, ma questa volta lo baciò. Sul collo. Dopo lo lasciò andare senza guardarlo, scendendo le scale prima di lui._

_Quando nonna Molly abbracciò Ted, James vide chiaramente cosa c’era sul volto di lui._

_Senso di colpa._

 

 _Senso di colpa, senso di colpa, senso di colpa._ Fottuto senso di colpa.

Cercò con furia il suo tagliacarte, rovesciando un intero cassetto sul pavimento. Quando lo trovò andò sotto la luce della finestra e tagliò con un gesto secco il bracciale di cuoio che Ted gli aveva regalato la scorsa estate, giusto il giorno in cui era venuto a casa sua a badare a lui e ai suoi fratelli.

Lanciò anche quest’ultimo nel fuoco, e lo fissò fino a quando l’agitazione non lo scosse tanto da procurargli dei conati di vomito.

Corse in bagno, ma vomitò solo dei succhi gastrici.

Perché il resto, il resto di ciò che Ted gli aveva portato via contro la sua volontà, era anche peggio.

Guardò la pendola del dormitorio, era quasi ora.

Indossò il mantello della divisa con foga e uscì in sala comune.

Fred gli fu alle calcagna in un istante.

«James, dove stai andando?»

«Giù a Hogsmeade» rispose, troppo tranquillamente.

«Cosa?! Ragiona, non puoi andare a Hogsmeade in questo stato!» Cercò di trattenerlo, lo strattonò.

«No, _devo_ andarci»

«È per Ted? Merlino, James! Per una volta Ted non può aspettare?»

«No!» quasi urlò. «Soprattutto questa volta non può aspettare!»

Il volto di Fred si fece duro. «Allora ti accompagno».

«Devo andarci da solo».

«No...» provò a dire, ma James lo afferrò per un braccio e lo spinse in un angolo: c’erano troppe orecchie in sala comune, e già li stavano fissando.

«È stato Ted, ok?»

«Cosa?!» Fred sbarrò gli occhi.

«È stato lui a farmi l’Incantesimo di Memoria, e adesso, se non ti dispiace, vado a scambiare due paroline con lui» ringhiò.

«James, dammi la bacchetta» gli disse fermo.

«Scordatelo!» e il suo tono non ammetteva repliche.

«Non fargli del male, James» gli disse serio, guardandolo negli occhi. «Fallo per tuo padre, non fargli del male».

Lo fissò a lungo, poi uscì a grandi passi dalla sala, dirigendosi all’ingresso del castello.

 

 


	3. Capitolo 3

Come al solito lo aspettava al recinto: stava giocando col loro cane.

               

_Le sue labbra erano morbide e non avrebbe mai voluto desiderare altro._

 

Aveva i capelli neri. Come i suoi. Si rese conto che, dalla scorsa estate, ogni volta che non si vedevano per lunghi periodi lui teneva i capelli neri. In quel momento, la luce del sole stava morendo sul villaggio ponendo mille ombre di tipo diverso sul suo cuore e sui ricordi riottenuti.

 

_L’abbraccio era soffocante, le magliette umide di sudore._

Ted si voltò verso di lui sorridendo, ma, quando lo vide avvicinarsi a lui furente, la sua espressione si fece di colpo preoccupata, impaurita. Perfino il cane intuì e si allontanò.

Doveva coglierlo di sorpresa: a un passò da lui sfoderò la bacchetta e gliela puntò contro il petto. Uno _Schiantesimo_ al cuore poteva fare abbastanza danni, per i suoi gusti, anche se per il momento decise di non farlo.

«Presumo tu abbia recuperato i ricordi» parlò tristemente Ted, non reagendo: non prese la bacchetta a sua volta, lasciò che le braccia gli penzolassero inermi lungo i fianchi guardandolo negli occhi.

«Se c’era qualcuno di cui pensavo di potermi fidare ciecamente» ringhiò James, «eri tu. ERI TU, TED!»

«L’ho fatto per te!»

«No! Tu l’hai fatto per TE STESSO, per essere a posto con la coscienza!»

«James pensa a tuo padre!» ribattè.

«Non me ne frega niente di cos’avrebbe pensato mio padre il giorno in cui avrebbe saputo che il proprio figlioccio ha messo le mani addosso a suo figlio!»

«Sei ancora un ragazzino!»

«Neanche un mese dopo ho compiuto diciassette anni! Sono maggiorenne, Ted!»

«Sei pur sempre troppo piccolo, e tutti ci vedono come fratelli!» Ted aveva alzato il tono della voce.

«Me ne frego di tutti!» urlò. «Io mi fidavo di te, come non mi sono mai fidato di nessun altro! Io ti amavo, e tu hai frugato nella mia mente togliendomi tutti i ricordi di noi! NOI DUE INSIEME!»

«Sono stati solo due giorni!»

«Abbiamo fatto l’amore!»

«È stato un errore!»

«Cazzo, eravamo NOI, TED! Cosa c’era di più importante?!» gli tremò la voce. Voleva fargli male, _desiderava_ fargli male. «Dillo: l’hai fatto per paura di restare solo, perché i miei non avrebbero più voluto vederti!»

Ted non seppe rispondergli subito. Si guardarono in faccia col respiro affannato perché avevano urlato troppo, e vide la rabbia crescere nei suoi occhi velocemente.

James l’aveva messo in conto: Ted era un ottimo Auror, una sola distrazione e l’avrebbe fregato.

Una sola mossa e si ritrovò anche lui una bacchetta puntata contro il petto: sbuffò sarcastico alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«La tua famiglia, James» gli rispose infine rabbioso, ma forse non proprio per lui, «ecco cosa c’era di più importante: la _nostra_ famiglia. Chi diavolo sono io per rovinare tutto?! E per te, James, l’ho fatto per te e per la nostra famiglia!»

«Non è _anche_ la tua famiglia!»

«Sì, che lo è!»

«Avresti potuto semplicemente lasciarmi!»

«Sii sincero: tu non mi avresti mai lasciato andare! In questi anni non l’hai mai fatto!»

«E così hai pensato bene di fare piazza pulita! Del resto sei un Obliviatore: un lavoretto facile-facile!»

«Ammettiamo il caso che mi avresti lasciato andare: che atmosfera di sarebbe respirata in famiglia?»

«Ted, ripeto: non è la _tua_ stracazzo di famiglia!»

«Mi avresti evitato, e non avresti mai potuto dare una spiegazione del perché a tuo padre! Io non sarei mai più venuto a cena a casa tua, e i tuoi genitori e Albus e Lily ne avrebbero sofferto!»

«A me non hai pensato, giusto? Tanto ero solo io, una minoranza!»

«Non pensi a come sono stato io?» Ted si stava infuriando sempre di più.

«Sei stato tu quello che mi ha cancellato i ricordi senza prima chiedermelo: scusami se a te non penso affatto!» esclamò sarcasticamente.

Dalle loro bacchette si sprigionarono pericolose scintille colorate.

«Fermati, James» gli disse serio, «non puoi volerlo davvero. Sai bene chi fra noi due è il duellante migliore, mi costringeresti a farti del male: non c’è nessuno qui che possa scagliare un Sortilegio Scudo per separarci».

James abbassò gli occhi: osservò per alcuni secondi la punta della propria bacchetta bruciacchiare il maglione di Ted con alcune scintille; sospirò e l’abbassò.

«Va’ via» gli disse, privo d’espressione. «E non voglio più vederti con i capelli neri come i miei. VA’ VIA!» urlò senza guardarlo.

Lo vide indietreggiare per poi Smaterializzarsi.

Rimase fermo in piedi per minuti, o forse per ore, incapace di andar via e chiudere così quella scena.

Non importava quanto fosse durata, o se fosse mai iniziata: ora era senza dubbio finita, fra loro due.

 

 

 

_A cena si erano scambiati sguardi fugaci, e mentre Albus e Lily erano in soggiorno a litigare su come dividersi il divano, loro due in cucina si erano lasciati brevemente andare._

_Era bastato solamente sfiorarsi le mani per sbaglio mentre lavavano e asciugavano i piatti, e qualsiasi muro che avevano provato a costruire per trattenersi era miseramente crollato._

_Aveva chiuso la porta della cucina con un calcio, prima che Ted lo spingesse contro il frigorifero. Le calamite sullo sportello, che Lily collezionava con cura maniacale, erano cadute quasi tutte, e l’unica cosa che li trattenne dallo slacciarsi i jeans furono i gemiti sommessi che si erano fatti leggermente più alti: non in cucina, non dovevano scoprirli, e non i ragazzi._

_Quando tornarono in soggiorno, Lily si mise a leggere un libro seduta a terra, con la schiena poggiata contro le gambe di Ted, che le chiese cosa stesse leggendo. Albus stava facendo i compiti per le vacanze, e gli domandò se sapesse una risposta; James gli rispose in modo vago, Ted lo corresse. Si guardarono negli occhi e gli sembrò di sentire in bocca il suo sapore più di prima._

_Era strano stare lì tutti insieme, con Albus e Lily che consideravano Ted un fratello maggiore. Non c’era paura, però, c’era solo rassegnazione._

_Aspettò che anche Albus andasse a dormire, e dopo di che passò ogni maledetto minuto a domandarsi perché diamine Ted ancora non bussasse alla sua porta. Perché sarebbe venuto, lo sapeva, non si sarebbe più trattenuto, non dopo quel pomeriggio, non dopo quella sera._

_Si alzò dal letto di scatto, quando sentì bussare appena alla porta, e quando lo vide gli buttò le braccia al collo baciandolo. Gli diede appena il tempo di sigillare la porta dall’interno e di fare un Incantesimo Silenziante._

_Le sue labbra erano morbide e non avrebbe mai voluto desiderare altro, quello fu il suo ultimo pensiero sensato prima che finissero sul letto, l’uno sull’altro._

_L’abbraccio era soffocante, le magliette umide di sudore. Fu difficile spogliarsi, sia perché la loro pelle era umida, sia perché era doloroso separarsi._

_C’erano cose inspiegabili, come la perfetta sincronia dei loro movimenti, e poi c’erano cose facilmente spiegabili, come loro due. Non era per niente difficile spiegare loro due. Erano loro due, cos’altro c’era da aggiungere? Tutto il resto erano solo i ricordi che sarebbero appartenuti a loro due per sempre._

_Come le sue mani sulla schiena nuda di Ted mentre lui gli baciava il collo._

_O le mani di Ted che gli accarezzavano i capelli mentre lui non riusciva di smettere di baciargli il petto._

_O come quando Ted, per un attimo, mentre lo toccava prima di entrare in lui, gli chiuse la bocca con una mano per non farlo gemere di proposito._

_«Avevi detto che non saremmo andati oltre» gli sussurrò James, mentre avevano ancora il respiro corto e Ted teneva la fronte poggiata contro la sua spalla._

_«Ma io ti amo» ribatté, e gli bastò. Si strinse a lui._

_Il giorno dopo Ted fu più inquieto di prima, e non bastarono le sue carezze casuali a calmarlo._

_Quando la notte fu di nuovo suo, capì che non dovevano più spostare il problema: dovevano affrontarlo._

_Si rivestì indossando di proposito la maglia di Ted, e si avvicinò alla finestra per aprirla un po’._

_«Stai pensando a come sarà quando torneranno i miei, vero Ted?» L’osservò rindossare i pantaloni._

_«Come vuoi che sarà?» gli domandò malinconico._

_James scosse la testa. «Quando sarò a Hogwarts sarà più facile: i fine settimana ci incontreremo a Hogsmeade»._

_«E ci nasconderemo in qualche albergo come squallidi amanti per non farci sorprendere dai tuoi cugini, tuo fratello e tua sorella? Per non parlare di Neville: sua moglie porta avanti_ I Tre Manici di Scopa _…»_

_«Non farlo sembrare una cosa squallida» protestò a bassa voce, non c’è niente di squallido in noi»._

_«Noi?» gli chiese, raggiungendolo alla finestra._

_«Noi» affermò sicuro. «Non c’è nulla di sbagliato in noi.»_

_Ted gli accarezzò una guancia. «Parli come se fossimo una coppia da anni» sorrise ironico._

_«E non è forse così?»_

_«Forse. Ho ventitré anni, James, e tu stai per compierne diciassette. È una bella differenza»._

_«Sono pur sempre meno di dieci anni» sentenziò noncurante._

_«Vero, ammetto che in quel caso sarebbe stato peggio» annuì sorridendo._

_James poggiò la testa contro il suo petto e chiuse gli occhi. Sentì le mani di Ted arruffargli i capelli in un modo che non aveva nulla a che fare con quello con cui lo faceva_ prima _, e gli piaceva molto di più. Alzò lo sguardo e lo baciò._

_Ted rispose al bacio con impeto, stringendolo a sé con forza, come volesse dirgli… come volesse dirgli addio?_

_Ted era un ottimo Auror, e quella volta non l’aveva messo in conto: sentì la punta della bacchetta contro la nuca. Sbarrò gli occhi; lo sguardo di Ted era pieno di dolore._

_«Perdonami._ Oblivion _»._

 

 

Fred ce la mise tutta per distrarlo, per provare in qualsiasi modo a farlo tornare il James presuntuoso, arrogante e un po’ bullo di sempre, ma purtroppo i suoi tentativi fallirono tutti miseramente. In cambio, però, era molto felice del fatto che il cugino fosse tornato quel giorno da Hogsmeade solo con un buco nel maglione della divisa: era già una gran cosa. Peccato che fosse all’altezza del cuore, ma del resto non si poteva avere tutto nella vita.

Erano seduti sul tappeto di fronte al camino della sala comune: James faceva i compiti, Fred osservava pensieroso la lista dei nomi dei ragazzi del settimo e sesto anno grattandosi la testa; non c’era più un solo nome libero, li aveva depennati tutti.

«James?» gli domandò sottovoce. «Sei sicuro di essere l’unico omosessuale nella tua famiglia?»

Lui lo fissò alzando un sopracciglio. «Di cosa stai blaterando?»

«Non è che per caso tua sorella è lesbica? Perché qui non c’è più un solo nome possibile…»

«Ma non eri tu quello che diceva che anche a lei piacciono i ragazzi?» sbuffò, seccato.

«Sì, ma, capisci? Ho esaminato anche i primini, tanto per essere sicuri-sicuri…»

«Hai rubato delle boccette d’inchiostro a tutta Hogwarts?» si stupì, spalancando gli occhi.

«Che c’è di strano? Ho voluto fare un lavoro assolutamente perfetto» alzò le spalle con aria indifferente.

«Hai mai pensato di far carriera all’interno della squadra investigativa degli Auror?» lo canzonò.

«Naaah! Preferisco lavorare con papà al negozio, altrimenti che fine farà la _Tiri Vispi Weasley_?»

«Comunque» disse James, sdraiandosi e sistemandosi un cuscino dietro la testa, «se non è in quella lista vuol dire che _non è in quella lista_ ».

«Bella scoperta!» esclamò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

«Intendo: o l’avrai saltato, o per qualche serie di motivi non ne hai tenuto conto, quindi _non è nella lista_ ».

«Ho saltato solo le ragazze, per questo ti dico che secondo me è lesbica!» ribadì.

«Andiamo!» sbuffò James. «Dimmi per esempio chi hai saltato!»

«I cugini…» cominciò ad elencare Fred, pensieroso.

«Ovvio, poi?»

«E i cugini» riconfermò.

«Sicuro?»

«Non ho scartato nemmeno i ragazzi oggettivamente brutti e che non le augurerei mai».

«Strano, c’è qualcosa che non torna» borbottò, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa. Fissò il soffitto corrucciato, provando a trovare un possibile nome. Poi la voce di Fred interruppe le sue riflessioni.

«James?» disse con tono estremamente calmo. Troppo calmo. James vide di sottecchi che stava fissando i suoi compiti sul tappeto.

«Che c’è ancora?» si lamentò.

«Stavo guardando adesso la tua relazione per copiarla. Ultimamente ti sei fatto prestare dell’inchiostro da qualcuno?»

«Sì, da Lysander» rispose distrattamente. Poi sbarrò gli occhi. «Fred?»

«Sì».

«Ma tu li hai messi in conto i gemelli Scamandro, vero?»

«No, li ho etichettati per scontato come "cugini"» ammise in un soffio.

James si alzò tranquillamente dal tappeto e fissò la pendola. «Uhm, di solito a quest’ora la squadra dei Corvonero si allena al campo» sfoderò al bacchetta, sempre con aria apparentemente serena.

«James, andiamo… è Lysander!» provò a fermarlo, anche se non molto convinto.

«E Lily è la mia sorellina di quattordici anni. Voglio solo dire qualcosina a Lysander a questo proposito» si finse innocente.

«James, non fare come zio Ron, pensa a cos’ha passato tuo padre».

«Ma io lo faccio _anche_ per mio padre» e detto questo marciò deciso fuori dalla sala, seguito dal cugino.

 

 

 

Entrò nel campo inspirando profondamente, con alle spalle Fred che provava ancora inutilmente a calmarlo con frasi come "È Lysander, è un nostro caro amico! È il figlio della madrina di tua sorella! Il figlio della migliore amica di tua madre!" Ovviamente senza alcun successo.

I Corvonero erano in volo sui manici di scopa, James si puntò la bacchetta sulla gola per scagliarsi un _Sonorus_.

«Lysander!» la sua voce rimbombò in tutto il campo. «Potresti, per favore, scendere giù un attimino?»

Quando Fred vide che il gemello aveva un mazza in mano si ricordò troppo tardi che era un Battitore come lui e James: forse si sarebbero presi a mazzate, come dei bravi giocatori di Quidditch.

Il ragazzo scese ignaro e andò serenamente a parlare con lui. «Ciao, James! Dimmi pure» esordì, sorridendo.

«Quando pensavi di dirmi che sei l’ammiratore segreto di mia sorella?» parlò tetro.

Lysander impallidì e indietreggiò; alle sue spalle atterrarono Louis e Lorcan, incuriositi.

«James, te l’avrei detto non appena lei mi avrebbe chiesto un appuntamento! Credimi!» balbettò; del resto la furia dei fratelli maggiori Potter-Weasley era _leggendaria_. «Non sarei mai uscito con lei senza il tuo permesso, giuro!» incrociò le dita e le baciò.

«Ci siamo!» esclamò Lorcan esasperato alle loro spalle, passandosi un mano sul volto. «James l’ha scoperto!»

«Wow!» si sorprese Louis, sorridendo. «Qualcuno ha dei pop corn?»

«Mi avresti chiesto il permesso anche se lei ti avesse chiesto un appuntamento al buio?» incalzò James, implacabile.

«Certo!» annuì con forza Lysander.

«E quindi lei non ti ha ancora chiesto nulla?»

«Esatto!» annuì, ancora una volta con veemenza.

In quel momento un gufo planò su di loro. James lo riconobbe subito: era il gufo di sua sorella. «Piglia il gufo e scrivi cosa ti legge!» ordinò in fretta, impaperandosi. «Cioè, piglia il messaggio e leggi cosa ti scrive!»

«Sì, sì!» obbedì Lysander, col gemello che provava a confortarlo dandogli delle pacche sulle spalle. Dall’altra parte Fred sussurrava all’orecchio di James lo stesso mantra di prima: "È Lysander, è un nostro caro amico! È il figlio della madrina di tua sorella! Il figlio della migliore amica di tua madre!"

Man mano che leggeva gli occhi a palla di Lysander si fecero sempre più brillanti: sembrava felice. Poi guardò James, e non fu più tanto felice.

«Vuole vedermi» James gli annuì grugnendo. «Ho il permesso di vederla?»

«Ciò non è esattamente corretto» s’intromise Louis. «Tecnicamente puoi vedere Lily più volte al giorno a scuola; quindi, la domanda corretta è…»

«Taci!» lo zittì James, e il cugino non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

«Posso uscire con Lily, James?» domandò ancora una volta Lysander.

«Uhm» ci rifletté su. «Le metterai subito le mani addosso?»

«Non potrei mai, anche perché mi scaglierebbe contro una Fattura Orcovolante».

«Proverai a costringerla a fare cose che non vuole?»

«Non potrei mai, soprattutto perché mi castrerebbe».

«Hai più paura di me o di mia sorella?»

«Di tua sorella».

«Allora va bene» assentì.

«Oh, grazie, magnanimo James Sirius Potter!» e s’inginocchio teatralmente ai suoi piedi. «Che Merlino ti benedica, che Merlino benedica tutti quanti!»

«Meno scene e vedi di riportarmela al castello prima delle 18,00, altrimenti ti prenderò a colpi di mazza da Battitore!»

 

 

 

Quando Lily e Roxanne uscirono dagli spogliatoi, Fred pensò bene di dare la lieta novella anche a Hugo, Albus e John.

«Udite udite, miei baldi giovani! L’ammiratore segreto della nostra dolce e leggiadra pulzella Lily Luna Potter è niente di meno che… rullo di tamburi… Lysander Scamandro!»

Hugo stava bevendo, gli andò il sorso di traversò e quasi sputò addosso a James.

Albus invece la prese molto bene. «Oh! Questo vuol dire che Lysander diventerà davvero parte della nostra famiglia!»

«Albus!» lo rimproverò James. «Se vuoi facciamo fidanzare Scorpius Malfoy con Rose e diventa anche lui parte della nostra famiglia!»

«No, Malfoy, no!» squittì.

«Certo, perché lui è brutto e cattivo!» lo canzonò, scuotendo la testa; lo spogliatoio fu scosso dalle risate.

Albus e Hugo andarono via seguiti da Fred.

«Ci vediamo in sala comune» lo salutò con un cenno della testa il cugino. Gli annuì distrattamente, annodandosi la cravatta della divisa riflettendosi allo specchio dell’armadietto.

Mentre si strattonava il nodo vide allo specchio John abbottonarsi la camicia.

"Chiodo scaccia chiodo", gli diceva spesso Fred.

«John?»

«Sì?» gli rispose quello, voltandosi verso di lui e fissando i suoi occhi riflessi nello specchio.

Lo guardò anche lui allo specchio, senza girarsi. Forse così gli sarebbe riuscito meglio. «Sei libero il prossimo fine settimana a Hogsmeade?» Vide John sorridere divertito scuotendo la testa.

«Non avrei mai immaginato che saresti stato così diretto» gli disse, stando al gioco e ripetendo quello che James aveva detto a lui _quella volta_.

«Però te l’aspettavi» proseguì James, ed era vero: John se l’aspettava.

«Sì, per questo ti ho detto che sapevi dove trovarmi».

Si voltò verso di lui.

"Chiodo schiaccia chiodo", e John era un chiodo niente male.

James si avvicinò a lui, lo spinse contro un armadietto e lo baciò sicuro. Non fu come baciare Ted, e si chiese perché mai dovesse fare un paragone simile proprio in quel momento, ma quando la mano di John s’infilò nei suoi pantaloni, e lui l’imitò, non pensò più a niente.

Questo a Fred sarebbe piaciuto, ma a lui importava?

 

 

 

Era strano camminare per Hogsmeade con John accanto, e lo era per moltissimi motivi.

Prima di tutto perché, anche se non si tenevano per mano e non facevano né dicevano cose sdolcinate, camminava con lui con la consapevolezza che _stessero insieme_. Quando le loro mani si sfioravano, o quando le loro spalle si urtano appena, non era mai per caso.

Secondo perché, pur facendo parte della squadra di Grifondoro, John non era mai uscito con tutti loro, e stava cominciando a conoscere meglio gli altri del gruppetto.

Terzo, era la prima volta, in cinque anni, che andava a Hogsmeade senza pensare che avrebbe visto o non visto Ted: non c’era nessun appuntamento, e lui era con un altro.

Nonostante ciò, quando entrarono a _Mielandia_ , si ritrovò a guardare con nostalgia il banco del cioccolato.

Quello però era un gran giorno anche per un altro motivo: Lysander aveva dato appuntamento a Lily nella saletta da tè di Madama Piediburro, e sua sorella quel giorno era bellissima. Non che fosse diversa dal solito, indossava la divisa e di diverso aveva solo i capelli legati a coda alta, ma era felice, raggiante, e si ritrovò in cuor suo a sperare che tutto andasse bene.

Lysander aveva scritto a Lily che l’avrebbe riconosciuto perché avrebbe tenuto in bella mostra sul tavolo una copia di _Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli_ , e Lily, impegnata com’era a cercare rassicurazioni da tutti, non si era accorta nemmeno che quel pomeriggio uno dei gemelli mancava all’appello…

James afferrò piano per un polso John. «Dai, vieni» gli disse ridendo, «conosco un angolo di strada da dove si vede perfettamente tutto quello che succede dentro quella sala!»

«Non ti va proprio di lasciarli in pace?» sorrise John.

«Più che altro non voglio perdermi lo spettacolo!»

Lo portò sotto un albero: non molto lontano da lì c’era un’ampia finestra della sala, e fortuna volle che Lysander avesse scelto di sedersi proprio esattamente lì davanti.

Lì sotto erano al riparo, e James abbracciò da dietro John, appoggiando il mento su una sua spalla.

«Se vuoi posso dirti cosa si diranno» gli disse John, «so leggere sulle labbra» ammise con una certa soddisfazione.

James sorrise maliziosamente. «Non male!» lo baciò sulla linea della mandibola.

«Tua sorella sta entrando!» lo avvertì.

Si voltò, e vide Lily entrare per poi guardarsi intorno. Gli sembrò incredibilmente tenera, gli si strinse il cuore. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, _doveva_ andare tutto bene.

Quando gli occhi di Lily caddero sul libro sul tavolo del gemello, il suo volto si pietrificò. James temette il peggio.

La ragazza si avvicinò al tavolo come in trance.

«Cazzo! Si mette male!» gemette James. «Dimmi cosa si dicono» e John lo fece prontamente.

"È uno scherzo, Scamandro?"

Lysander si grattò nervosamente la testa. "No, Lily, sono io. Davvero".

"Mio fratello James lo sa?"

"Non lo sa nessuno, a parte Lorcan" si affrettò a dire. Beh, almeno grazie a questa bugia sua sorella non gli avrebbe scagliato contro tutte le Pluffe che c’erano nel magazzino del campo accusandolo di essere complice di Lysander.

"Bene, lo dirò io a mio fratello". Male, molto male, perché Lily stava minacciando di mettergli alle calcagna lui in versione _zio Ron prima che mamma si fidanzasse con papà, ma anche dopo_.

"Lily, dico sul serio: non è uno scherzo. Siediti".

"No". Malissimo.

"Nelle lettere io… io non ti ho mentito se è quello che stai pensando".

"Sì, lo sto pensando".

"Parliamone".

"No".

"Ho preferito scriverti delle lettere piuttosto che dichiararmi subito, perché so cosa pensi di me: che sono un idiota che si prende gioco di tutti raccontando fesserie, uno della cricca di tuo fratello James".

"Esattamente". Lily sembrava la statua di una guerriera pronta all’attacco, Lysander gesticolava nervoso.

"Quindi ho provato a mostrarti un lato di me che non mi avresti mai dato modo di mostrarti, capisci?"

"No".

"Mi piaci moltissimo Lily. Mi piaci perché sei solare, ironica e intelligente. Mi piaci perché giochi a Quidditch come me e vivi lo sport con entusiasmo. Mi piaci perché se è il caso fai anche a botte e picchi i maschi. Mi piaci perché sei forte, hai carattere e… sei molto, molto bella".

James non credeva che la parte di fare a botte e picchiare i maschi fosse molto conforme a una dichiarazione d’amore standard, ma Lysander sostanzialmente aveva detto delle cose carine, che approvava anche lui, e tutto sommato non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se… se dopo sua sorella non gli avesse rovesciato un’intera teiera sulla testa urlando più volte "bugiardo" anche una volta uscita dalla saletta, sbattendo la porta con forza.

«Mi dispiace» disse amareggiato; John gli accarezzò le mani, lo stava ancora stringendo a sé da dietro.

«Non è stata una bella scena, in effetti» osservò il ragazzo. «Anche se lui è stato molto dolce».

James sorrise malinconico chiudendo gli occhi; gli baciò una tempia e poi la guancia, dopo lui si voltò e si baciarono a lungo.

Quando tornarono dagli altri, trovarono Lily che stava raccontando i fatti a Rose, tirando su col naso.

«Lysander mi ha strappato un appuntamento con l’inganno!» urlò a suo fratello maggiore quando lo vide.

Fred alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria melodrammatica. «Che tradotto dal Lilesco al Jamesmesco significa: Lysander è cattivo! Prendi Lysander! Picchia a sangue Lysander! Ripudia Lysander!» proclamò Fred.

«Lily…» provò a dire James, scuotendo la testa, ma improvvisamente gli occhi della sorella s’illuminarono.

«C’è Ted!» strillò felice. «Ted! Ted, siamo qui!» e gli corse incontro buttandogli le braccia al collo.

Sì, c’era Ted, e aveva i capelli castani chiari. E tutto il mondo crollò, perché guardandolo si accorse che non c’era più rabbia, solo un dolore insopportabile.

Ted abbracciò Lily, che poi lo strattonò per una manica trascinandolo dagli altri, _da lui_. Salutò tutti, lui lo salutò con un lieve cenno della testa. Faceva incredibilmente male farlo, ma non riusciva a non guardarlo negli occhi.

«Come mai voi due non siete giù dietro al _Testa di Porco_ , come al solito?» domandò Louis, del tutto innocentemente.

«Sono qui di passaggio, per lavoro» rispose subito Ted, «non pensavo nemmeno che vi avrei visti, così non ho avvertito James».

James deglutì.

«Posso parlarti un minuto, James?» continuò Ted.

Si voltò a guardare John, visibilmente turbato: lui non sapeva tutto in modo esplicito, ma tempo fa aveva sicuramente intuito tutto da sé. Gli sfiorò la mano per rassicurarlo e fece cenno di sì a Ted.

Lo seguì dalla parte opposta del marciapiede, dietro un albero che li avrebbe nascosti almeno alla vista degli altri del gruppo.

James sospirò e si mise le mani in tasca. «Sei davvero qui per lavoro?»

«Stai con lui?»

Sostenerono lo sguardo a lungo, privi d’espressione, senza rispondersi.

«Come fai a dirlo?» gli domandò James.

«Vi ho visti baciarvi». _Colpito e affondato_.

«Sì, stiamo insieme, non lo stavo baciando perché sono disperato per te» e forse parlò con un tono un po’ acido.

«James…» alzò gli occhi al cielo provando ad interromperlo.

«No, Ted, era quello che volevi, no? Sto con un altro, non ti sto correndo dietro, vedi? Non ti sto chiedendo di non lasciarmi. E nessuno se n’è accorto».

«Non dire che non ti manca il nostro rapporto» gli disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

«Sei venuto qui per questo, oggi? Per abitudine?» lo schernì.

«Sì». Lo spiazzò.

«Non puoi chiedermi questo, Ted» gli disse amaramente, non puoi chiedermi di comportarmi come se fossi ancora tuo amico sapendo che: primo, mi hai pugnalato alle spalle, secondo, io non ti ho mai visto come un amico, _mai_ ».

«A lungo andare gli altri si accorgeranno che non parliamo più, ne saranno dispiaciuti».

«Se ne faranno una ragione, fatti loro».

Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, fissando dei punti imprecisati alle spalle dell’altro o ai piedi dell’altro. Poi Ted ruppe il silenzio.

«Ti chiedo solo una cosa»

«Cosa?» domandò brusco.

«Sii felice con lui, io ho sempre voluto questo: che tu fossi felice. Non ho mai voluto farti del male».

«Ma l’hai fatto».

«L’ho fatto anche a me stesso». Gli voltò le spalle e andò via a salutare gli altri.

Avrebbe voluto alzare gli occhi al cielo e urlare furioso.

 

 

 

Stava leggendo un libro seduto su un divano della sala comune. John si era accomodato nell’angolo opposto del divano, con una gamba distesa che _casualmente_ toccava la sua; Fred era seduto ai loro piedi, che lucidava il manico della propria scopa.

James vide di sottecchi sua sorella andare a raggomitolarsi sul tappeto davanti al camino: aveva le labbra appena arricciate e lo sguardo perso.

«Credi che gli terrà il broncio ancora per molto?» gli domandò Fred, sospirando.

«Lily è un osso duro, lo sai» rispose, sfogliando il libro, «non so quanto tempo impiegherà prima di provare a parlare di nuovo con Lysander».

«Quei due sono abbastanza folli da stare bene insieme» commentò John, sorridendo.

«Lily ha abbastanza stomaco per sopportare ogni cosa che Lysander dica o faccia, facendolo rigare dritto all’occorrenza» osservò James, «e non credo che lei possa volere accanto a sé un _vero_ bravo ragazzo: si annoierebbe».

«Non andranno mai molto lontano, di questo passo» si lamentò Fred, «Lysander non fa altro che evitare Lily… cosa che, in effetti, farei anch’io se mi avesse rovesciato addosso un’intera teiera bollente: son cose che lasciano dei traumi» ironizzò.

«Temo che per lui sia già un trauma essere innamorato di Lily» disse John, «essendo molto egocentrico ed eccentrico non credo abbia mai pensato di preferire, e innamorarsi, di una ragazza così forte».

«Beh» ammiccò Fred, malizioso, «magari grazie a questo i Corvonero perderanno contro i Serpeverde, la prossima partita!» James e John risero.

John diede una pacca sulla gamba di James e gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio, lui gli assentì e l’osservò andar via. Sospirò, e il suo sguardo ricadde di nuovo sul libro che stava leggendo. Sbarrò gli occhi.

Per quanto la cosa gli facesse male, non era riuscito a bruciare anche il libro di Pozioni che Ted gli aveva regalato, fosse altro per l’amore sconfinato che nutriva per la materia, e quella sera aveva deciso di finire di leggerlo. L’ultima pozione di cui parlava il libro era la _Revelio Oblivion_.

Quante volte Ted gli aveva chiesto se avesse finito di leggere il libro?

Richiuse il manuale con un tonfo: gliel’aveva regalato di proposito, sperando che un giorno lo scoprisse da solo? Forse si era pentito di quello che aveva fatto, e aveva voluto in qualche modo riparare…

"Prova a non far saltare davvero in aria la casa, _con questo_ " gli aveva detto il giorno del suo compleanno, premendogli forte la costura del libro contro il petto. _Contro il cuore_.

La David aveva sostituito il programma di Pozioni da poco, forse Ted non sapeva che l’avrebbe studiato a scuola, e aveva provato a dargli quel suggerimento. E attualmente stava credendo che avesse scoperto tutto grazie al libro.

Scrollò la testa: no, era meglio non farsi troppe paranoie, tanto ormai gli altarini erano stati scoperti. E John lo stava aspettando alla Torre di Astronomia.

«Esco un po’» disse a Fred, che si limitò ad annuire.

Espirò con forza e si recò sicuro all’appuntamento. Quando vide il ragazzo, lo schiacciò contro il muro baciandolo con aggressività, e da come reagì l’altro intuì che la cosa dovette piacergli parecchio.

Provò con tutto se stesso a immergersi totalmente nelle sensazioni che John gli dava, dicendosi che tanto anche con qualsiasi altro ragazzo sarebbe stato diverso che con Ted, era normale. Era solo una normale sensazione di sorpresa, gli bastava solo abituarsi: non era perché Ted era diverso dagli altri, era perché tutti sono diversi. Di solito.

Scese a baciargli il collo e sentì le mani dell’altro insinuarsi sotto i suoi vestiti.

 

_Ted era stato un po’ violento la prima che l’aveva baciato: l’aveva spinto con forza a sedere sulla scrivania, e non gli aveva dato tregua. Gli aveva anche morso una spalla._

 

Morse il collo di John, gli slacciò i pantaloni.

 

_Lo ricordava il modo in cui l’aveva sdraiato sul letto la prima volta, quando sbottonandogli i pantaloni l’aveva guardato dolcemente negli occhi._

_«James, sei sicuro?»_

_«Non chiedermelo un’altra volta»._

 

Erano nascosti in un angolo, nessuno a quell’ora sarebbe venuto nella Torre, nessuno.

Lo spinse a terra, John capì.

«Vuoi farlo, James?»

«Sì».

«Sei sicuro?»

«Non chiedermelo un’altra volta».

 

_Aveva creduto d’impazzire, o forse sarebbe impazzito se Ted avesse smesso di toccarlo. Lo toccò anche lui, ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare senza separarsi dalle sue braccia. Cos’aveva la pelle di Ted di così particolare da non riuscire a trattenerlo dal toccarlo e dal guardare attento ogni minima parte del suo corpo nudo?_

 

Un paio di bottoni della camicia saltarono via, e con foga iniziò a baciargli il petto, sentendo il rumore secco di una zip che si abbassava.

 

_Non importava quanto facesse male: non doveva fermarsi, non doveva._

 

«James?» lo fermò, spingendolo via mettendogli debolmente le mani sulle spalle.

«Sì?» domandò di rimando, sorpreso. Erano a terra, mezzi nudi e col fiato corto.

«Tu non sei qui con me».

Non seppe replicare. Si passò una mano sul viso e lasciò che John sgusciasse via da lui, riprendendo la camicia abbandonata a terra.

«Mi dispiace» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire.

«Devi essere dispiaciuto per te, James» gli disse atono, risistemandosi. «Non serve a niente provare a rifugiarsi in qualcun altro…» Non terminò la frase.

«È per questo che finora non ti avevo mai chiesto di farlo» ammise, «solo che credevo di esserci _riuscito_ ».

John si abbassò verso di lui. «Non mentire a te stesso, e non facciamoci del male» gli sussurrò, prima di sollevargli il mento con le dita e baciarlo. Per l’ultima volta.

Lo lasciò lì a terra da solo, con addosso, per l’ennesima volta, la voglia di urlare e maledire il mondo intero.

 

 


	4. Capitolo 4

Se c’era una cosa più triste di Lily che guardava Lysander quando lui era girato da un’altra parte, era Lysander che guardava Lily mentre lei era girata da un’altra parte. O forse viceversa.

James osservò il gemello, seduto al tavolo dei Corvonero per colazione, accigliandosi e imprecando sotto voce. «Sono stufo di tutti questi sospiri nostalgici a colazione, pranzo e cena!» si lamentò con Fred.

«E se mettessimo un Elisir d’Amore nei bicchieri di entrambi?» suggerì con malizia il cugino.

«Ma se sono già cotti!» ribatté.

«Sì, ma così avrebbero un non plus ultra per superare coraggiosamente ogni ostacolo!»

«E magari poi li beccheremo avvinghiati negli spogliatoi!» sbuffò.

«Li troveremo avvinghiati comunque, prima o poi!» affermò Fred sicuro, addentando un toast burro e marmellata.

«E se usassimo il vecchio, ma pur sempre valido, metodo del "Rinchiudiamoli Insieme Da Qualche Parte?» propose.

Gli rispose a bocca piena. «Ah, beh, potrebbe funzionare, ma non voglio ripercussioni sul _come_ li troveremo avvinghiati quando riapriremo la porta»

«Hai ragione» borbottò, «non possiamo farlo». E con questo James pensò bene di chiudere il discorso.

In quel momento moltissimi gufi entrano in Sala Grande con la posta per gli studenti.

James si affrettò a prendere al volo la lettera di sua madre, e si sorprese nel vedere planare verso di lui una civetta con un piccolo pacco.

Il rapace posò la missiva davanti a lui e subito dopo andò via. Non c’erano dubbi su chi fosse il mittente: il lato su cui vi era scritto il nome era rivolto verso lui.

 _Ted_.

Deglutì a fatica.

«Non lo apri?» gli domandò Fred, ancora una volta a bocca piena.

«No. Cioè, sì. Forse. Dopo». Era confuso.

Il cugino gli diede una pacca sulle spalle. «Fila nel dormitorio a spacchettarlo da solo: prima lo fai e meglio è» l’incoraggiò, sputacchiando cibo.

James fece una smorfia; prese il pacchetto e a grandi passi andò verso la Torre di Grifondoro.

Nel dormitorio non c’era nessuno. Si sedette a gambe incrociate sul letto e aprì il pacco, perplesso: cosa mai aveva pensato di mandargli Ted? Non si vedevano da quasi un mese, ormai…

Scartata la scatola l’aprì con attenzione: dentro c’erano una chiave, una lettera e, cosa più strana ancora, una fiala di vetro indubbiamente piena di ricordi.

Per quanto non li avesse ancora visti non gli ci volle molto per capire che erano sicuramente dei ricordi che riguardavano loro due.

Si morse un labbro, indeciso se aprire la missiva o meno, poi cercò a tastoni il tagliacarte sul comodino e aprì la busta.

 

_James,_

_quando sei nato io avevo sei anni, e fino a quel momento ero stato il piccolo preferito e prediletto dalla famiglia Potter-Weasley._

_Ora invece c’eri tu, il primogenito del grande Harry Potter, e l’intera famiglia - e anche l’intero Mondo Magico, diciamola tutta - si riversò su di te lasciandomi stordito._

_Non ero mai stato un bambino capriccioso, né lo diventai, però inevitabilmente attirasti la mia curiosità: cosa potevi mai avere di così speciale da meritarti tutte queste attenzioni?_

_Harry non smise, e non ha mai smesso, di trattarmi come un figlio, e man mano che crescemmo insieme compresi perché finivi sempre per essere al centro dell’attenzione: sei solare, estroverso, insopportabile in modo adorabile (sì, adorabile), sbruffone e presuntuoso, coraggioso e leale. Non importa quel che fai: come dice sempre Fred "è solo quando arriva James Sirius Potter che la festa comincia!"_

_Ci sono state cose a cui nessuno ha dato importanza, dando per scontato che se fossimo cresciuti come fratelli lo saremmo stati davvero. Ma quando mi resi conto che tu mi seguivi, mi punzecchiavi e mi sorridevi sempre perché non era l’affetto di un fratello quello che volevi da me, beh, credo di essere morto._

_Avevo diciassette anni, tu undici, e a Hogwarts non mi davi tregua, ma ammetto che se l’avresti fatto mi sarei sentito terribilmente solo. Come quella volta che litigammo perché io, prefetto, ti sorpresi a lanciare la tua prima Caccabomba nel bagno di Mirtilla. Non ci parlammo per giorni, e l’altro lato della scacchiera con cui giocavamo la sera restò vuoto a lungo. Non riuscii a non ripetere a me stesso che avevo sbagliato tutto, perché forse sarebbe stato normale se una qualsiasi ragazzina avesse provato ad attirare ripetutamente l’attenzione di un prefetto perché innamorata, ma un ragazzino, che in teoria doveva essere il mio fratellino, no. Pensai che i tuoi sentimenti per me non fossero normali, e credetti fosse colpa mia, che in qualche modo ti stessi illudendo in modo inconsapevole, perché ti ho sempre voluto molto bene, davvero._

_Quello fu un periodo difficile per il nostro rapporto, e per quasi due anni ti parlai lo stretto necessario, provando a smussare le tue reazioni, e ringraziando Merlino che tu fossi quasi tutto l’anno a Hogwarts._

_Il problema era l’estate, ma in qualche modo riuscii a raggirarlo: del resto quando venivo a cena c’era tutta la famiglia._

_Ma poi arrivò il tuo terzo anno, e tu avesti il permesso per i fine settimana a Hogsmeade. Ci scrivevamo ogni tanto, m’invitasti e io non seppi dirti di no._

_Vedendoti compresi che in fondo era stato incredibilmente da idioti aver paura di un ragazzino innamorato, perché_ eri _un ragazzino: avevi tredici anni e parlavi di Quidditch e scherzi, mentre io già aveva finito gli studi per diventare un Auror e vivevo da solo. Non poteva succedere nulla: mica mi saresti saltato addosso._

_Dovevo solo imparare a dirti di no._

_Di no, James, dovevo solo dirti di no. E l’ho fatto. L’ho fatto quella volta che mi sono ritrovato a pensare che eri cresciuto e che per te niente era cambiato, mentre qualcosa stava cambiando in me. L’ho fatto tutte le volte che eravamo a tavola con i tuoi, e tu, seduto al mio fianco, mi sorridevi felice per il solo fatto di vedermi. L’ho fatto quando Victoire una sera mi disse che credeva che io passassi troppo tempo con te. L’ho fatto quando la mia storia con lei, che durava da anni, cominciò a sgretolarsi perché non pensavo più a lei._

_L’ho fatto la prima volta che ci siamo quasi baciati, ma quel quasi ha fatto crollare tutto._

_La tua famiglia è meravigliosamente affettuosa, e non intendo solo i tuoi genitori, intendo proprio tutta la famiglia Weasley, i tuoi nonni e i tuoi zii acquisiti compresi. Mi hanno preso con loro come un nipote: qualsiasi cosa facciano, tengono un posto anche per me._

_Se io ti porto via da loro, io che sono cresciuto con loro e che sono più grande di te, li tradisco. E li tradisci anche tu._

_Sei pronto a questo?_

_Io non ero pronto._

_So con certezza che Neville ha un Pensatoio: se glielo chiedi con gentilezza e provando a non destare strani sospetti te lo presterà di sicuro. Sai cosa fare con la fiala. Guardali, e poi leggi il resto della lettera._

 

James strinse il foglio vergato a mano da Ted fra le dita. Guardò la pendola: mancava poco alla prima lezione, l’avrebbe seguita e dopo sarebbe andato da Neville.

 

 

 

Pregò Neville di lasciarlo da solo, e dopo qualche protesta l’insegnante lo fece.

Quel Pensatoio era un regalo che suo padre, zio Ron e zia Hermione avevano fatto al vecchio amico per la sua nomina a professore di Erbologia a Hogwarts. James sapeva che era molto prezioso e che suo padre aveva pensato di regalarglielo come buon auspicio: Albus Silente, il preside di Hogwarts caro a suo padre, e da cui Albus aveva preso il primo nome, ne aveva avuto uno anche lui.

Sospirando, fissò il bacile di pietra con le rune incise sul bordo, vi svuotò la fiala dentro e s’immerse titubante nei ricordi di Ted.

Si ritrovò all’ingresso del castello di Hogwarts; doveva essere decisamente qualche anno prima a giudicare dalle facce che vide: c’era molta gente che si era diplomata qualche anno fa.

Cercò Ted, di sicuro da qualche parte a fare il suo dovere di prefetto: alle porte della scuola gli studenti erano tutti in fila, alcuni professori controllavano man mano i loro permessi; probabilmente, quel giorno, era un fine settimana a Hogsmeade.

Non dovette guardarsi intorno per molto prima di individuare Ted fra la folla, ricordava bene che spesso a Hogwarts teneva i capelli color blu Corvonero, era inconfondibile.

Intuì che fosse il settimo anno di Ted: doveva avere circa diciassette anni. Sul suo petto c’erano appuntati il distintivo di prefetto e quello di Capitano della squadra di Corvonero; roteava distrattamente fra le dita la propria bacchetta, come faceva sempre quando era in attesa di qualcosa o qualcuno. Quel particolare fece venire in mente a James una cosa riguardo proprio quella bacchetta, qualcosa che, seppur avesse ascoltato per sbaglio da molto piccolo, non aveva mai dimenticato.

La sera dopo le spese a Diagon Alley per comprare tutto il necessario per il primo anno di scuola di Ted, James aveva per caso sentito suo padre sussurrare quel piccolo dettaglio a sua madre in cucina.

«Io e Andromeda gli abbiamo comprato anche la bacchetta…»

«Beh, logico!» aveva ribattuto sua madre sorridendo. «Immagino quanto sarà felice! Di che cos’è? Sono proprio curiosa di…»

«È come quella di Bellatrix Lastrange» aveva risposto suo padre tutto di un fiato. «Noce e corda di cuore di drago».

Sua madre aveva posato i piatti portandosi una mano al cuore, turbata: era stata Bellatrix ad assassinare la madre di Ted. «Dopo tutto Bellatrix era la zia di Tonks, in un certo senso è normale, no?»

«Sì» le aveva annuito debolmente, «e la bacchetta di Ted è anche più lunga della sua, anche se ugualmente rigida. Ma è un po’… _strano_ …»

I suoi pensieri si erano persi insieme alle dita di Ted che giocherellavano con la bacchetta, quando accanto a lui passò un ragazzo dai capelli e gli occhi neri e il viso rotondo, che riconobbe essere Gus Humphrey, il miglior amico di Ted ai tempi della scuola e oltre. Gus adesso lavorava con lui al Ministero, e James ricordava che qualche mese prima Ted gli aveva raccontato per lettera che gli aveva chiesto ironicamente in ginocchio di essere il suo testimone di nozze.

Gus era anche l’unica persona ad avere il permesso di chiamare Ted col suo nome per esteso, Theodore, senza finire a terra Schiantato, anche se ai tempi di Hogwarts spesso i due si chiamavano ironicamente per cognome.

«Lupin!» lo richiamò Gus. «Quella piccola peste di Potter poco fa ti cercava!»

«Cos’altro ha combinato questa volta?» sbuffò esasperato.

«Niente di particolare» scrollò le spalle, «mi ha solo chiesto se sapevo dove fossi tu e se stessi andando a Hogsmeade con Victoire».

«Ted!» urlò qualcuno.

Gli fece un effetto stranissimo vedere se stesso a undici anni, con la divisa dei colori di Grifondoro, correre a perdifiato verso i due ragazzi. Provò tenerezza per se stesso.

«Che c’è, James?» gli domandò Ted, seccato; ma a rivedere tutto dall’esterno, James capì che era anche un po’ divertito.

«Stai andando a Hogsmeade?» gli chiese deluso.

Si accigliò. «Sì, perché?»

«Mi avevi promesso che avremmo giocato a scacchi: voglio la rivincita!»

Ted gli arruffò i capelli affettuosamente. «Tornerò presto! Ti manderò un biglietto per dirti quando, così avrai la tua rivincita».

Per tutta risposta lui gli bofonchiò un "Va bene" e andò via.

Alle loro spalle Gus scosse la testa sorridendo.

Li seguì come un fantasma mentre i due uscivano dal parco chiacchierando, andando verso il villaggio.

«Quel ragazzino ti sta sempre intorno!» sospirò Gus.

«Beh, è normale!» ribattè Ted, intrecciando le dita dietro la testa. «Ha undici anni, per la prima volta è lontano da casa e vede in me una sorta di fratello maggiore: mi segue sempre perché per lui, così facendo, è come stare un po’ vicino alla sua famiglia»

«Credi?» incalzò l’amico, alzando un sopracciglio.

Si perplesse. «Non la pensi così?»

«A me sembra che Potter si comporti come una ragazzina che pedina ossessivamente il ragazzo più grande di lei di cui è innamorata» affermò sorridendo intenerito.

Ted si bloccò di colpo, sciolse le dita dietro la testa e sbarrò gli occhi; Gus non se ne accorse e continuò a camminare.

«Humphrey!» esclamò stridulo. «Come puoi dire una cosa del genere!» Il ragazzo si fermò e Ted lo raggiunse; ripresero a camminare.

Gus insisté. «Non credi sia vero?»

«Certo che no! Le ragazzine innamorate ti ricoprono di cioccolatini e smancerie, mentre l’unica cosa che fa James è cacciarsi di continuo nei guai, facendomi perdere il senno come prefetto!»

«Potter non è una _ragazzina_ , è un _ragazzino_ : credo che il suo modo per attirare la tua attenzione sia quello di farti esasperare!» concluse sorridendo sempre più divertito.

«Andiamo, Humphrey!» sbuffò esasperato. «Per lui sono un fratello maggiore!»

«Se ne sei convinto tu!» e alzò le spalle.

La scena cambiò.

Erano nel corridoio che portava ai bagni di Mirtilla Malcontenta, e non gli ci volle molto per capire di che momento si trattasse: era quella volta che Ted l’aveva sorpreso a lanciare una Caccabomba.

Di sottofondo si sentiva Mirtilla starnazzare oltraggiata; vide Ted trascinare il suo se stesso undicenne strattonandolo con forza per un braccio.

«Dove mi stai portando, Ted?» gli urlò, tentando di frenarlo puntando con forza i piedi a terra.

«Da Neville, per decidere la tua punizione!» gli rispose, era furioso. E deluso.

«Non ti bastano i punti che mi hai tolto?» replicò sarcastico.

«Onestamente, no»

James provò a svincolare il braccio, Ted si voltò a guardarlo duramente.

«Si può sapere perché diamine ti comporti così, James?» lo sgridò. «A casa sei tremendo, ma qui a scuola stai dando il peggio di te!»

«Me ne frego!»

«Invece dovrebbe importartene: tuo padre è a capo del Dipartimento degli Auror del Ministero, non gli stai facendo fare una bella figura! E poi lui ti ha affidato a me, non credi che potresti evitarmi questi casini?»

«E tu non credi che potresti darmi retta, invece che star sempre dietro mia cugina Victoire?»

«Cosa c’entra questo, adesso?!»

«Devi badare a me o rincorrere lei?» ribatté acido.

«James, non ti permetto di parlarmi così!»

«Da quando siamo a Hogwarts è come se non io fossi più niente per te!» gli urlò con rabbia, e vide Ted impallidire improvvisamente, lasciando la presa sul braccio.

James, guardando la scena, pensò che quella volta, _urlandogli quella frase_ , forse aveva esagerato. Gli toccava ammetterlo.

«Io ho la mia vita qui a scuola» replicò infine Ted, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, «non puoi pensare che io sia sempre disposto ad assecondarti».

«La verità è che non mi vuoi fra i piedi! Ammettilo!»

«James!» lo richiamò a gran voce, quando lui corse via.

«Ci vado da solo da Neville!» gli gridò di rimando, facendogli un gestaccio col dito medio.

Quando lui fu lontano, Ted prese il muro a calci.

Cambiò la scena.

Non era mai stato nella sala comune dei Corvonero, non sapeva nemmeno arrivarci, ma capì dai colori dell’arredamento di essere lì. Gus era seduto su un divano a leggere la pagina sportiva della _Gazzetta del Profeta_ ; Ted si parò davanti a lui con la scacchiera in mano.

«Ti andrebbe di giocare a scacchi dei maghi?»

Gus alzò lo sguardo su di lui sospirando. «Stasera non giochi con Potter?»

«No». Si sedette con un tonfo accanto a lui.

«Non hai sbagliato a riprenderlo, Theodore» lo rincuorò.

«Mi ha urlato in faccia che da quando siamo a Hogwarts è come se lui non fosse più niente per me».

«Ah» esalò secco Gus, e voltò la pagina del giornale.

«È colpa mia, Gus» si mise le mani sul volto, «credo di averlo illuso inconsapevolmente».

«Gli vuoi molto bene, ma sei anche parecchio tardo per certe cose».

«Sei sempre così comprensivo, Gus» ribatté sarcastico.

L’altro annuì sicuro, senza guardarlo. «Non credi sia meglio parlargli?»

«E cosa dovrei mai dirgli? Di smetterla?» Sbuffò poggiando la nuca contro lo schienale e fissò il soffitto.

«Dovresti parlargli a quattrocchi, da soli, fargli capire che per te è come un fratello minore e che, spiacente per lui, ma preferisci le donne, e nella fattispecie sua cugina».

«Ho paura di come potrebbe reagire, dell’aria che poi si potrebbe respirare in famiglia».

«Sii sincero: hai paura di perderlo piuttosto».

«Anche»

Gus sospirò e ripiegò il giornale. «Theo, quel bambino prima o poi crescerà, e te lo ritroverai di fronte con ancora più carte a sua disposizione per farti capire quel che sente per te: è più facile affrontare un bambino innamorato innocentemente del proprio maestro, che un ragazzo con gli ormoni che gli ballano la samba e che vuole saltarti addosso».

Ted sorrise amaro. «Non esagerare! Non credo che porterà avanti questi sentimenti a lungo! Crescendo avrà altro a cui pensare e magari più in là capirà di preferire le ragazze!»

«Certo» annuì serio l’amico, «e quest’anno i Cannoni di Chudley non arriveranno ultimi in classifica».

«Gus!» sospirò sconsolato. «Preferisco lasciare che tutto si risolva da sé».

«Ok, Lupin, ma non dire poi che non te l’avevo detto».

Cambiò nuovamente scena.

Era ancora quell’anno; vide se stesso in Infermeria, seduto su un letto. Ricordava bene perché quel momento si trovasse lì: si era azzuffato malamente col Capitano della squadra di Grifondoro di quell’anno, perché lui non lo voleva in squadra come Battitore. Aveva aggiunto, sarcasticamente, che non lo avrebbe di certo accettato solo perché era il figlio di Harry Potter, e da lì era iniziata la discussione, e i pugni.

Ted lo fissò sulla soglia della porta a lungo, prima di entrare: non si parlavano dalla lite di qualche giorno prima. Quando lo vide, James tirò su col naso e parlò aspramente.

«Sei venuto qui a togliere dei punti a Grifondoro perché ho fatto a pugni?»

Lui gli sorrise e si sedette al suo fianco. «No» gli porse una tavoletta di cioccolato, «sono venuto qui a dirti che non la penso come lui: so che un giorno entrerai in squadra perché sei bravo, come Battitore»

James lo guardò di sottecchi, scartò il cioccolato e fece un morso. «Ma quando entrerò in squadra tu sarai già diplomato, non potrò giocare contro di te» borbottò a bocca piena.

«Ma d’estate giochiamo spesso insieme».

«Non è la stessa cosa».

Gli arruffò i capelli. «Tu fatti crescere i muscoli, e vedrai che Grifondoro un giorno avrà un ottimo battitore, e poi io verrò a vederti».

E da quel giorno tornarono a parlarsi.

Ora si trovava sul Binario 9 e ¾. Era l’inizio del suo terzo anno a Hogwarts e il primo anno per suo fratello Albus. Vide se stesso a tredici anni salutare Fred e Roxanne, mettere i bagagli in uno scompartimento del treno e poi scendere di nuovo giù, andando a gironzolare per la banchina.

Il James del presente stava osservando tutto dalla prospettiva di Ted, nascosto dietro una colonna. Sembrava stesse aspettando qualcuno.

Quando una ragazza bionda con la divisa di Corvonero passò davanti alla colonna, Ted sorrise e attirò la sua attenzione. «Pssst! Ehi!»

Victorie si fermò, guardò alle proprie spalle e vedendolo sorrise raggiante. Ted allungò una mano verso di lei e la spinse contro di sé per nascondersi insieme dietro la colonna.

Si baciarono a lungo.

«Perché ci stiamo nascondendo?» gli domandò divertita.

Lui finse di rifletterti sopra. «Uhm, vediamo… forse perché questa mattina c’è la tua intera famiglia qui in stazione?»

Victoire rise e gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla. «Non sono così tremendi, lo sai!»

«Oh, ma potrebbero diventarlo!» assentì, prima di stringerla e baciarla di nuovo.

A James si strinse il cuore quando vide sua cugina nascondere la testa nell’incavo del collo di Ted, per non fargli vedere gli occhi lucidi.

«Mi mancherai tanto, Teddy» gli sussurrò.

«Anche tu a me, ma ti scriverò spesso. Anzi, inizierò a scriverti da stasera stessa!» scherzò, ma non troppo, stringendola di proposito più forte.

Lei sorrise ricacciando indietro le lacrime. «E a Natale ci rivedremo» gli assicurò determinata.

«Sì!» le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò.

James sapeva cos’era successo poi, e pur consapevole di essere incorporeo in quel momento, desiderò con tutto se stesso di far qualcosa affinché non succedesse quella stramaledetta _cosa_. Inutile.

Quando Ted riaprì gli occhi vide James tredicenne alle spalle di Victoire: li stava guardando con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sbarrati.

«Ted!» esclamò il ragazzino. «Cosa stai facendo?»

James avrebbe voluto tapparsi le orecchie pur di non sentire la stupidissima domanda che se stesso quella volta aveva fatto.

«Sono qui per salutare Victoire» rispose Ted, turbato. «Ti dispiace andar via, adesso?» aggiunse, facendo un gesto con una mano.

Il piccoletto andò via senza aggiungere una sola parola, Ted alzò gli occhi al cielo e Victoire rise divertita contro il suo petto.

«Non c’è nulla di divertente, Vic!» sbuffò. «Lo dirà a tutti! Perché, fra tanti che potevano sorprenderci, proprio _James_?»

Cambiò scena di nuovo, James intuì che fossero nell’ufficio di Ted e Gus al Ministero.

Ted era seduto alla propria scrivania, stava leggendo una lettera di James.

«Che dice il piccolo Potter?» gli domandò Gus dalla sua postazione.

Gli rispose cupo. «Mi sta invitando ad andare a Hogsmeade, il prossimo fine settimana».

«Vedo che hai accolto questa proposta con molta allegria!» lo prese in giro.

Ted si mise le mani fra i capelli blu. «Mi sento tremendamente in colpa, Gus! Sto ritardando quel discorso che tu mi avevi consigliato di fargli un paio di anni fa».

«Di’ che te l’avevo detto, su!»

«Me l’avevi detto, sì. E ora mi sento in colpa: mi ha visto baciare _sua cugina_! Con che faccia posso andare a trovarlo?!»

«Andiamo, Theodore! Se ti ha invitato ad andare al villaggio non sarà così arrabbiato con te! Forse, vedendoti con lei, si è traumatizzato a tal punto da capire che non c’è più niente da fare, e adesso vuole incontrarti per dire a se stesso che non prova più nulla per te!»

«Sì, tutto molto romantico in modo melodrammatico, Gus!» ribatté sarcastico «I tuoi punti di vista sulle situazioni sentimentali altrui si sono fatti davvero pittoreschi, da quando esci con la tua nuova ragazza Babbana e la porti ogni volta al cinema a vedere film romantici!»

«Theo, non c’è nulla di male nel vederlo!» puntualizzò «Sarete in mezzo alla gente, cosa vuoi che faccia? Che ti Schianti urlando che l’hai ferito?»

Altro cambio di scena. Era il loro primo appuntamento a Hogsmeade, vicino al _Testa di Porco_ , il pub gestito da Aberforth Silente.

Ted era vicino al recinto, stava coccolando un cagnolino nero impaurito. James vide se stesso avvicinarsi a lui correndo; si salutarono.

«Di chi è questo cane?» s’incuriosì James, abbassandosi a grattare il cucciolo dietro le orecchie.

«Non lo so» alzò le spalle, «l’ho chiesto anche ad Aberforth, ma non ha saputo darmi un nome».

«E se te lo tenessimo noi?» propose con gli occhi che gli brillavano.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Un’altra delle tue tipiche genialate! Come possiamo tenerlo, James! Stiamo in due posti diversi, e tu vieni qui al villaggio solo ogni tanto!»

«Possiamo chiedere ad Aberforth e Hannah Paciock di badargli quando non ci siamo!»

Si fece ironico. «E credi che Aberforth lo farà?»

«Chiedere non costa nulla».

Era stato così che quel cane era diventato il _loro_ cane. L’avevano chiamato Felpato.

Cambiò di poco il paesaggio e l’intensità della luce del sole. Adesso lui aveva circa quindici anni, erano ancora a Hogsmeade.

Ted era appoggiato al recinto su cui lui era a cavalcioni, Felpato scodinzolava ai loro piedi. Ridevano.

Era il tramonto ormai; James salutò Ted per tornare al castello. Il James incorporeo rimase con Ted; si chiese cosa fosse successo quella volta di così rilevante.

Ted portò il cane da Aberforth, che lo invitò a bere qualcosa dentro al locale.

«Come vanno le cose con la figlia di Bill Weasley?» domandò il barista, pulendo il bancone.

«Bene» gli annuì, e fece per bere un sorso.

«Allora perché vedi il figlio di Potter così spesso?»

La mano di Ted tremò impercettibilmente; posò il bicchiere sul bancone. «Ab, non capisco cosa vuoi dire…»

«Voglio dire, che questi occhi» e l’uomo se li indicò, «hanno visto molte cose in tutti questi decenni. Almeno io non sono così stupido».

«Non è come credi».

«Io credo in quel che vedo, e ho visto come vi guardate» rimarcò. «James è il figlio maggiore di Potter, e Victoire la figlia di suo cognato Bill: non credi di stare combinando un bel casotto?»

«Io e James non stiamo insieme! Te l’ho detto che non è come credi!» sbottò irritato.

«Siamo sicuri?»

«Non c’è nulla fra me è James! Andiamo, è un ragazzino!»

«Bene, prova a ricordartelo la prossima volta che vi guarderete in faccia come facevate oggi».

«Non potrei mai fare una cosa simile, Ab! James è come un fratello per me! E lui lo sa».

«Diglielo chiaramente, allora: non credo l’abbia capito».

Ted non replicò: sbatté con forza il bicchiere sul banco, pagò e andò via.

Altro ricordo.

Stavolta non erano più a Hogsmeade, erano a casa di Ted.

Era l’estate dei suoi sedici anni, Ted aveva da poco comprato un elettrodomestico Babbano molto buffo: un televisore. Aveva ottenuto il permesso dei suoi di andare a dormire da Ted per vedere insieme un paio di film.

Sullo schermo scorrevano i titoli di coda, loro due ancora ridevano seduti sul divano.

«Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere» disse Ted.

Quando tornò lo trovò addormentato, sdraiato scompostamente. Sorrise dolcemente. Gli allineò le gambe sul divano, gli tolse le scarpe e lo coprì con una coperta. Inspiegabilmente poi restò a lungo a fissarlo dormire, con espressione malinconica e una ruga sulla fronte.

James avrebbe voluto poter leggere i pensieri di Ted, in quel momento, ma quello era un ricordo che lui gli aveva voluto mostrare, un ricordo che lo ritraeva lì, in silenzio, a fissarlo quasi sofferente: era palese perché Ted considerasse quell’attimo importante.

Alla fine il ragazzo inspirò a fondo, si alzò da terra e gli sfiorò una guancia.

«Buona notte, James».

Ancora un altro ricordo.

James vide Ted osservarlo mentre era seduto sull’altalena in giardino. Stava leggendo un libro. Era _quel_ ricordo. Lo vide dare dei deboli pugni ripetuti allo stipite della finestra, mentre lo guardava come ansioso, e alla fine andò da lui.

Il resto lo conosceva bene, ma vedere tutto dall’esterno gli fece ancora più male: si erano quasi baciati.

La voce di sua madre li fermò; Ted fuggì via letteralmente e lui incorporeo lo seguì: questa volta poteva farlo, lui non l’avrebbe visto.

Ted si chiuse nel secondo bagno della casa, le mani strette sul bordo del lavandino e la testa china. Quando alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchio il colore dei suoi capelli era cambiato: erano neri, come quelli di James.

Lo sentì sussurrare ripetutamente "Perché?", prima che sua madre lo richiamasse ancora e lui scendesse giù per il pranzo, dopo aver cambiato il colore dei capelli.

Quando la scena cambiò di nuovo si sorprese di essere ancora nel bagno di casa sua, questa volta di notte, ma poi comprese il perché. Ted entrò in fretta sigillando la porta dall’interno, guardò la propria bacchetta quasi disgustato e la scagliò via lontano. Poi scivolò a terra, con la schiena contro la porta, e strinse la testa fra le mani.

L’aveva fatto, gli aveva tolto ogni ricordo.

James non seppe dire quanto tempo restò dentro quel ricordo, con Ted con gli occhi lucidi che si mordeva le mani o picchiava il pavimento con rabbia, ma fu qualcosa che gli fece un male del diavolo: non aveva mai compreso quanto ciò avesse fatto male anche a lui.

Cambiò scena, erano dentro una libreria a Diagon Alley; Ted stava sfogliando dei manuali di Pozioni.

«Serve aiuto?» gli domandò una giovane commessa.

«Sì. Sto cercando un manuale di Pozioni abbastanza recente da contenere una delle ultime pozioni approvate dal Ministero, la _Revelio Oblivion_ »

La ragazza annuì. «Uhm, sì. Dovrebbe essere…» puntò il dito incerta verso lo scaffale, poi prese un libro e lo sfogliò velocemente. «Ecco, questo!» glielo porse.

Ted osservò indeciso la pagina con gli ingredienti della pozione, poi richiuse con un colpo secco il tomo e lo consegnò alla commessa. «Lo prendo. Può farmi una confezione regalo?»

E così era come aveva pensato…

Un altro ricordo, di nuovo nell’ufficio.

Ted guardava fuori dalla finestra con le mani intrecciate dietro la testa.

«Salve, Lupin! Qual buon vento di senso di colpa soffia oggi su di te?» esordì alle sue spalle Gus.

Ted voltò la sedia girevole verso di lui e lo guardò sarcastico. «Smettila, o consiglierò alla tua futura mogliettina di cambiare nuovamente le bomboniere di nozze!»

«Ok, ok! Come non detto!» mise le mani avanti. «Anche se credo che dovresti finirla di sguazzare nelle tue stesse paranoie!»

«Grazie di ricordarmi quotidianamente quanto ho sbagliato»

«Dovere, Theodore, dovere! Se non lo facessi non sarei più tuo amico!»

Si coprì il volto con le mani. «Non credevo che avrebbe provato quella pozione _così presto_ » si lamentò.

«Io invece non credo che avrebbe reagito in modo diverso se l’avesse scoperto fra un paio di anni!» ribatté l’amico, sedendosi alla propria scrivania. «Non capisco nemmeno perché tu gli abbia regalato quel libro: hai fatto la frittata e poi hai provato a rigirarla con una disinvoltura da chef che non ti compete!»

«Non so dirti bene perché l’ho fatto, ok? Forse volevo che un giorno lo scoprisse… quando sarebbe stato più grande e in grado di capire».

«È una vita che aspetti che Potter cresca, Theo» lo rimbeccò, «e finora l’unico risultato è stato quello di vedertelo soffiare sotto al naso da un misero Cacciatore di Grifondoro!»

«Avrà circa la sua età, comunque» replicò amareggiato, «ed è meglio per lui».

«Già, lo pensi così tanto che da quando li hai visti insieme stai una favola!»

«Humphrey, da che parte stai?» sbottò.

«Lupin, James è il figlio di Potter, _ti sei fatto il figlio del Capo_! È una figata assurda e non posso nemmeno dirla in giro! Ovvio che io adesso stia dalla sua parte! Anche se ciò, effettivamente, potrebbe farti perdere anche il lavoro, purtroppo».

Ted sbatté ripetutamente la fronte contro la scrivania. «Ti detesto quando fai così, Humphrey!»

«Theodore, ascolta» gli disse, alzandosi per preparare un caffè per entrambi, «stai meglio con lui che senza di lui, alla fine il piccolo James è riuscito nell’impresa: ti ha incastrato. Anni di lotte contro mezze Veela e alla fine ce l’ha fatta! Ammirevole! Ho sempre stimato quel ragazzo: non si può non stimare qualcuno che a soli undici anni finisce in Infermeria dopo aver scommesso di bere più Burrobirre del cugino!»

Ted rise al ricordo. «Vomitò per un giorno intero!»

«E l’unica volta in cui ti ho visto più preoccupato per lui, fu quando suo padre ti disse che aveva preso un Bolide in testa durante Grifondoro contro Serpeverde…» Gli porse il caffè.

Sospirò malinconico. «Cosa devo fare, Gus, lui adesso mi odia».

«Hai sbagliato»

«Non è una novità, e chiedergli scusa non serve».

«Pensi davvero che dopo tutti questi anni, adesso che sa che anche tu provi la stessa cosa per lui, lui riuscirà davvero a non perdonarti?»

«Ammettiamo che mi perdoni, Gus, come la mettiamo col resto della famiglia?»

«Il vecchio Harry non era stato accolto dai signori Weasley come un figlio? Come credi che abbiano reagito il giorno in cui ha portato loro via la piccola di casa?» osservò, marcando il concetto finale sbattendo ripetutamente le ciglia con fare civettuolo.

«Non è la stessa cosa: zia Ginny è più piccola di Harry di solo un anno, ed è _una donna_! E poi, voglio dire, ha sposato Harry Potter, il salvatore del Mondo Magico! Cosa può volere di più un genitore?»

«Il salvatore del Mondo Magico un cavolo, se ti porta via la bimba!» incalzò l’amico.

«Dai, Gus! Non credo che abbiano reagito così male!»

«Merlino» mormorò pensieroso, «i Weasley sono più numerosi di un’intera squadra di Quidditch: povero Capo! Chissà cosa gli avranno fatto!»

«Ripeto: non credo che l’abbiano presa così male… anche se in effetti non gliel’ho mai chiesto…» aggiunse dubbioso.

Gus si sedette di fronte alla sua scrivania. «Theo, tu ami quel ragazzo, e ti manca da morire. Sono il tuo migliore amico, e non ce la faccio più a vederti in questo stato: alza le chiappe e fai qualcosa, ti prego».

James uscì dal Pensatoio e scivolò a sedere sul pavimento di pietra. Ted gli aveva fatto vedere tutti i momenti più importanti della crescita dei suoi sentimenti per lui, non capiva bene perché l’avesse fatto, e la cosa l’emozionava e preoccupava allo stesso tempo.

Prese dalla tasca la lettera che accompagnava la fiala, lesse il resto.

 

_Questi sono i momenti più decisivi della nostra storia, i punti di non ritorno che mi hanno legato a te. Momenti in cui ho capito cose o preso decisioni importanti. Nell’ultimo ho preso la decisione più importante di tutte, quella che ti sto per dire._

_Mi detesti per quello che ti ho fatto, James? Non puoi neanche solo pensare di perdonarmi?_

_Mi manchi immensamente, odio dover sapere quanto puoi mancarmi, odio averti fatto del male per paura._

_Sono stato un codardo, ho pensato troppo agli altri e non a noi, perché hai ragione tu: non c’era nient’altro di più importante di noi._

_Ti giuro, sto male, vorrei che niente di tutto questo fosse mai successo, per questo ti chiedo una cosa: se non vuoi perdonarmi, se non vuoi più accettare quel che sento per te perché ho perso per sempre la tua fiducia, ripagami con la stessa moneta: portami via tutti i ricordi che ho di noi, tutti._

_Portami via i momenti che ti ho fatto vedere, gli stessi che ti ho tolto io e anche quelli che riterrai più opportuni. Portami via noi, sono io a chiedertelo. So che sei molto bravo con gli incantesimi, mi fido di te e delle tue capacità, so che farai un buon lavoro._

_La chiave è di un albergo giù a Hogsmeade,_ La vecchia quercia _, il prossimo fine settimana mi troverai lì ad aspettarti. Mi darai la tua risposta, e se vorrai farmi un Incantesimo di Memoria, lì dentro potrai agire indisturbato._

_Hai un paio di giorni per pensarci._

_Spero che un giorno tu possa perdonarmi._

_Con tutto il mio amore,_

 

Uscì a grandi passi dall’ufficio di Neville, tornò al dormitorio e sentì l’esigenza di rigirarsi fra le dita la chiave. Guardo distrattamente fuori dalla finestra.

Ted gli stava chiedendo perdono e gli stava offrendo, se lo voleva, la possibilità di vendicarsi. Tutto, pur di recuperare almeno la loro amicizia. _Tutto_.

Giocherellò a riflettere con la chiave la luce del sole in ogni angolo del dormitorio deserto, senza vedere realmente i giochi di luce, ma quando il riflesso toccò la fiala vuota posata sulla sua scrivania, ebbe la netta sensazione si sentire la voce di Ted risuonare nella sua testa. E si perse del riflesso della luce del sole fino a non vedere più niente.

_Portami via noi, sono io a chiedertelo._


	5. Capitolo 5

Erano gli ultimi allenamenti, quelli.

Doveva ammettere che John si stava comportando in modo impeccabile, non lasciando che la sua amarezza e malinconia interferissero con la squadra, anche se evitava di restare da solo con lui.

Guardandolo, James si disse che forse prima o poi sarebbero tornati a ridere e scherzare insieme, o forse, visto che lui era all’ultimo anno e John al sesto, dopo il diploma l’avrebbe perso di vista. Per sempre. Il pensiero gli dispiacque immensamente, e si sentì molto più stupido di quando aveva pensato di dimenticare Ted con lui.

Fred sfrecciò in volo accanto a lui e gli fece cenno con la testa di guardare un punto in basso verso le gradinate intorno al campo. Nascosto sotto le gradinate, Lysander spiava Lily allenarsi.

James avrebbe voluto nell’ordine: provare tenerezza, sorridere ironico, rimproverare lui e sua sorella, prenderli a calci. Tuttavia, si limitò a volare accanto a Lily.

«Lily?»

«Sì?» Si voltò verso di lui, sorpresa.

«Hai notato che Lysander ti sta spiando da sotto le gradinate?» alzò il mento per indicarle in punto.

Lei lo vide, arrossì furiosamente e distolse lo sguardo. «E con ciò?» ribatté con voce stridula.

«Non pensi sia abbastanza _pietoso_ , per i tuoi gusti? Di solito è una ragazza a spiare il giocatore di Quidditch di cui è innamorata durante gli allenamenti, non un ragazzo. Non pensi che si sia già umiliato abbastanza?» ironizzò.

«Quello che ha fatto…» balbettò.

«È un ragazzo innamorato» e gli costò moltissimo dirlo. «Non ti ha mentito. È strano quanto sua madre, eccentrico, egocentrico e amante degli scherzi, ma lo sai benissimo che non scherzerebbe mai su una cosa simile. Lily, _ti sta spiando durante gli allenamenti_ , andiamo! Esiste qualcosa di più pateticamente sdolcinato?»

Lei sospirò. «Quindi tu _approvi_?»

« _Approvo_ » assentì, anche se dentro di lui qualcosa di simile a un felino fece le fusa frustrato.

Lily si guardò intorno con espressione corrucciata, indecisa, poi scese giù in picchiata atterrando proprio davanti a Lysander. Il ragazzo fuggì spaventato strisciando sotto la gradinata.

«Aspetta!» gli urlò lei. James, per sicurezza, atterrò alle spalle della sorella.

Il gemello corse via impacciato, inciampando sui propri piedi, lei lo inseguì decisa e determinata e alla fine lui dovette arrendersi, fermandosi col fiato corto sotto un albero.

"Che scena patetica!" pensò James, domandandosi se sua sorella facesse davvero così paura.

Lysander aveva la divisa di Corvonero stropicciata e un po’ sporca di terra; Lily indossava l’uniforme della squadra di Grifondoro e, purtroppo, aveva anche la scopa in mano. Il gemello fissò la scopa con aria rassegnata, si mise le mani in tasca stringendosi nelle spalle.

James si appoggiò alla propria scopa e li osservò da lontano, nostalgico. Alle sue spalle atterrò Fred, deciso a non perdersi lo spettacolo.

Lily iniziò a parlare a Lysander imbarazzata, agitando la scopa, da cui Lysander non toglieva gli occhi. James non riuscì a sentire cosa gli disse, ma vide che lui, alla fine del suo lungo discorso, la guardò speranzoso.

Lei gli fissò i piedi, lui le fissò gli occhi che teneva bassi. Lei improvvisamente si alzò in punta di piedi e gli stampò un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, per poi tornare a fissargli i piedi.

Lysander provò a dire qualcosa, anche se con l’espressione di un ubriaco, ma Lily lasciò cadere la scopa, gli buttò le braccia al collo e, più decisa di prima, lo baciò, facendolo sbilanciare fino a farlo quasi cadere all’indietro.

James sorrise scuotendo la testa, e Fred gli diede una pacca sulle spalle.

«Alla fine ce l’hanno fatta, eh, James?»

«Sì» sospirò, «alla fine loro ce l’hanno fatta».

 

 

 

La primavera era ormai arrivata; James uscì dal castello senza né il mantello né il maglione della divisa, lasciando che la luce del sole lo accecasse a momenti alterni fra i rami degli alberi lungo il viale.

Arrivato davanti all’albergo si accorse di sentire caldo: si allentò la cravatta.

Mostrò la chiave alla reception e gli dissero a che piano andare. Salì le scale pesantemente, non bussò nemmeno prima di entrare.

Quando entrò lo trovò seduto sul letto con la testa fra le mani. Indossava uno dei suoi soliti strani abbinamenti di maglietta e camicia dai colori vivaci, anche se cambiò subito colore dei capelli appena la porta si aprì. James fece però in tempo a vedere che prima erano neri. Nonostante ciò, fece finta che fossero stati sempre castani.

«Ciao, James» lo salutò flebilmente.

«Ciao»

Non si alzò dal letto; James richiuse la porta e ci si appoggiò contro, con le mani in tasca. Ted si limitò a fissargli le scarpe, lui a fissargli le mani strette, con i gomiti piantati sulle gambe.

«Cos’hai deciso?» gli domandò Ted.

Sospirò. Lentamente, sfoderò la bacchetta e si avvicinò a lui.

Lui non si mosse, rimase seduto, lo guardò rassegnato e si morse un labbro con gli occhi lucidi.

Gli puntò la bacchetta sotto il mento, si perse nei suoi occhi. «Giurami che non lo farai mai più» mormorò atono.

Ted deglutì a stento. «Non lo farò mai più, te lo giuro, James, mai…» Non riuscì a finire la frase.

Lasciò cadere la bacchetta a terra e gli prese il viso fra le mani per baciarlo, spingendolo sul letto. Tutte le paure, la tensione e la disperazione, si sciolsero nel loro abbraccio e nei loro baci impetuosi.

«Perdonami» gli sussurrò Ted, fra un bacio e l’altro; James scosse la testa per poi baciargli il viso, mentre le loro mani cercavano insistentemente d’insinuarsi sotto i vestiti dell’altro.

«No, ti ho fatto male anch’io. Devi perdonarmi anche tu»

«Eri furioso, e a ragione, non ho nulla da perdonarti. Credevo che ti saresti vendicato».

«Non chiedermi mai più di cancellare noi due».

Ted fece per girarsi per sdraiarsi su di lui, ma lui lo bloccò.

«No».

«James…» lo guardò perplesso.

«No» lo baciò sulle labbra. «Lasciami fare». Lo spinse a stendersi e gli slacciò i jeans.

«James, lo sai che ti amo, vero?» Doveva aver intuito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, lo conosceva.

Non gli rispose subito, ma lo guardò negli occhi prima infilare la mano dentro ai suoi jeans. «Non ho fatto l’amore con John» confessò. «Io non potevo».

Ted trasalì al contatto, gli mise una mano sul braccio. «Non importa» lo rassicurò.

«Sì che importa! Tu c’eri sempre, ogni volta che chiudevo gli occhi, tu eri lì. Rivedevo noi e quel che avevamo fatto».

Gli sorrise dolcemente. «È finita adesso»

«È appena cominciata». Lo baciò, e la sua mano si mosse più veloce.

«James…» sospirò, la mano stretta sul braccio.

«Lasciami fare… lasciami fare…» Con le labbra gli sfiorò appena il viso e il collo. «Credo di aver voluto fare questo, per dirti quanto voglio prendermi cura di te, fin dalla notte in cui per la prima volta dormimmo abbracciati» e gli allontanò la mano che stava andando a ricambiarlo.

Lo vide stringersi a lui, cercare la sua pelle e gemere sempre più forte, fino alla fine, e fu più bello di quanto avesse mai immaginato.

Si accasciò su Ted che respirava ancora forte, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che gli accarezzasse i capelli.

«Hai vinto tu» mormorò Ted, «dopo anni, ma hai vinto tu».

Sorrise soddisfatto «Sei un Auror del Ministero e ti sei scopato un ragazzino con ancora la divisa di Hogwarts addosso: pervertito!» lo prese in giro.

Lui rise coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio, perché effettivamente si vergognava di sicuro, ancora. «Non farmi pensare a questo più del dovuto! Fossimo stati entrambi a scuola ancora per un po’ forse sarebbe stato tutto un po’ più facile».

«Stai solo pensando a come sarebbe stato togliersi le divise a vicenda: pervertito!» rincarò; risero insieme.

«Sai perché ti facevo giocare a scacchi con me tutte le sere?»

«No» s’incuriosì, puntellandosi sui gomiti: era evidente dalla faccia di Ted che stesse per confessargli qualcosa di cui si vergognava parecchio.

«Appena siamo arrivati a scuola ti sei fatto subito dei nuovi amici, non ero più io l’unica persona a cui ti piaceva tirare la manica del mantello per raccontargli qualsiasi cosa. Ero geloso».

«Tu geloso?» si sorprese.

«Hai sempre fatto di tutto per attirare la mia attenzione, e ora non avevo più l’esclusiva: stare con i tuoi zii materni mi ha fatto male…» si lamentò, senza guardarlo.

«Eri geloso di me e mi facevi giocare a scacchi con te per passare del tempo insieme!» si stupì.

«Ma anche per tenerti d’occhio almeno la sera. E non guardarmi così! Mi fai sentire più perverso di quanto lo sia!»

James rise sdraiandosi accanto a lui. «E io che pensavo che non funzionasse niente con te!»

«Oh, sono funzionate parecchie cose, invece» gli confessò sdraiandosi su di lui, «anche se molte in differita».

Gli circondò il collo con le braccia. «Torneremo qui, in questo albergo, nei prossimi due mesi che mancano alla fine della scuola?» gli sussurrò, sapendo già la risposta.

«Tutte le volte che vorrai… tutte».

Lo baciò, e i loro corpi si mossero all’unisono, cercandosi mentre si spogliavano a vicenda.

Ci furono momenti in cui si torturarono l’uno con l’altro muovendosi troppo lentamente, e altri in cui l’impeto li fece sussultare e chiedere _ancora_ , per poi rallentare di nuovo. Anche se non fosse stata l’ultima volta sarebbe stato un peccato se fosse finita così presto, ma quando l’orgasmo li travolse li trovò uniti più di prima.

Rimasero abbracciati a lungo l’uno sull’altro, prima di sdraiarsi su di un fianco, senza smettere di guardarsi negli occhi.

James posò un braccio sul cuscino, il sinistro, e Ted lo fissò accigliandosi.

«A proposito…»

«Che c’è?» si sorprese James, vedendolo sporgersi dal letto e prendere qualcosa dalla tasca dei jeans a terra.

«Avevo notato che non l’indossavi più» gli disse, porgendogli un bracciale di cuoio come quello che gli aveva regalato, «penso tu l’abbia buttato».

«L’ho bruciato» ammise controvoglia.

Ted annuì. « _Bruciato_. Fai sempre le cose con un certo stile». James gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla. «Ho pensato di comprartene uno uguale, che forse prima o poi te l’avrei dato» e vide che prima di legarglielo personalmente al polso lo trasfigurò con la bacchetta.

Sul primo che gli aveva regalato c’erano le sue stesse iniziali, J. S. P., su questo, invece, ce n’erano delle altre.

T. R. L.

 _Theodore Remus Lupin_.

Sollevò il bracciò per guardarlo meglio. «È molto da ragazzini» commentò.

«E penso che ti piaccia proprio per questo» gli sorrise Ted, sollevando anche lui il braccio per stringergli la mano.

Restarono per qualche minuto a fissare le loro mani strette insieme, poi James sentì il bisogno di dirlo.

«Lo diremo insieme a mio padre».

«Sì» assentì.

«Appena finirà la scuola, andremo da lui e… glielo diremo nel più semplice dei modi»

«Magari in cucina, ma non a colazione» aggiunse Ted.

«Se ci sarà mamma, le cadranno i piatti a terra».

«Lo penso anch’io».

Risero nervosi e si abbracciarono.

 

Epilogo

 

James guardò il baule pieno delle proprie cose con un certo nervosismo: si disse che era solo per essere previdenti, nulla di che.

Era quasi ora, lo sentì Materializzarsi in giardino. Scese di corsa le scale, prima che i suoi genitori lo raggiungessero. Avevano preparato tutto nei minimi dettagli: quel giorno Albus e Lily erano dai nonni, e qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, loro non avrebbero assistito alla scenata.

Gli andò incontro, aveva i capelli blu Corvonero; forse pensava che così sarebbe stato rassicurante, in un certo senso. Tremò, Ted gli strinse le mani.

«Sei sicuro, James?»

«Sì, oggi o mai più».

Inspirò fondo e provò a rilassare le spalle.

«Sono in cucina» l’informò; Ted annuì e lo prese per mano, e fu mano nella mano che entrarono nella stanza.

Sua madre stava lavando i piatti, dava loro le spalle, ed erano stati così agitati da camminare inconsciamente a passo felpato: nessuno dei due li sentì entrare.

«Harry?» disse atono Ted.

«Oh, ciao, Teddy!» lo salutò il padrino, abbassando appena il quotidiano che leggeva e guardandoli sorridendo, indubbiamente non capendo perché lo stessero entrambi fissando così.

James si accorse che sua madre si era girata verso loro sorridendo, ma quando aveva notato quel _piccolo particolare_ si era bloccata, posando di colpo una pila di piatti sul tavolo e fissando le loro mani impallidendo.

«Papà?» rincarò James, facendogli cenno di guardare un po’ più in basso.

E suo padre vide. Vide le loro mani. Era fatta, adesso non potevano più tornare indietro.

L’espressione di suo padre si fece immediatamente severa. Si tolse gli occhiali, stanco.

«James, puoi uscire con tua madre?» disse solamente.

Si voltò a guardare Ted, che l’incoraggiò con lo sguardo. Sua madre gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo spinse piano a precederla fuori. Quando uscirono dalla cucina lei non gli parlò, gli fece solo cenno di allontanarsi dalla porta per non spiare: di sicuro avrebbe aspettato l’opinione del marito, prima di dire qualsiasi cosa.

James non sentì alcun urlo, anche se dubitava che suo padre, per essere sicuro che non li spiasse, non avesse fatto un Incantesimo Silenziante. Piuttosto che stare lì fermo ad aspettare, andò a sedersi sull’altalena davanti casa, per evitare anche di guardare con insistenza che ore fossero a intervalli sempre più irregolari e brevi.

Dopo molto tempo, forse ore, sua madre si affacciò dalla porta. «James, tuo padre vorrebbe parlarti».

Si alzò di scatto e corse dentro, e appena non vide Ted si preoccupò.

«È nel retro» lo rassicurò la madre, intuendo. Probabilmente suo padre, da bravo Auror, aveva pensato di non farli incrociare, "per non inquinare le prove".

Entrò in cucina e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle; andò a sedersi silenziosamente su uno sgabello, di fronte a suo padre. Gli sembrò molto più stanco di prima.

«Da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia, James?» esordì l’uomo; non sembrava arrabbiato.

«Da quanto tempo stiamo insieme o da quanto tempo sono innamorato di lui?»

«Entrambe le cose».

«Tecnicamente è iniziata quasi un anno fa, in pratica stiamo insieme da un paio di mesi. E sono innamorato di lui da… da quando ero bambino» confessò letteralmente, senza guardarlo.

Suo padre sospirò e intrecciò le dita. «Credevo che mi avrebbe fatto più male veder qualcuno portar via la piccola Lily».

James incassò il colpo. «Ted non mi sta portando via».

«Ti conosco bene: avevi già preparato i bagagli per andar via da lui, nel caso le cose si fossero messe male, vero?» gli domandò malinconico e ironico insieme.

«Sì».

«E io per tutto questo tempo vi ho cresciuti come fratelli, _non capendo_ ».

La risposta era di nuovo affermativa, ma preferì non rispondere.

«Mi ha fatto un certo effetto vedere Teddy, il mio figlioccio, giurarmi solennemente che non ti farà mai soffrire e che avrà cura di te…»

«Papà…» provò a dire.

«Credo che mi ci vorrà un po’ per abituarmi, e che sarà meglio dirlo _poi_ ai nonni, con più calma possibile».

«Lo stai accettando?» gli chiese col cuore in gola.

«Albus Silente era gay» affermò suo padre.

«Ah» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire davanti a quella rivelazione.

«Quindi, diciamo che le parti a cui devo abituarmi sono quella di non vedervi più come fratelli e quella di te come ancora un ragazzino, considerando che fra Remus e Tonks c’era una bella differenza d’età, e che tu sei maggiorenne già da un anno» gli disse tutto di un fiato.

«Mi dispiace, papà»

«Di cosa? Di essere quel che sei? Non devi».

«Io e Ted abbiamo provato a…»

«Lo so, ne abbiamo parlato».

Cadde il silenzio.

«Pensi di andare a vivere con lui?» gli domandò il padre, e James notò a malincuore che non aveva detto "Teddy": ora era diventato "lui".

«Solo se non ti va più di vederci».

«E perché non dovrei più volervi vedere?» gli chiese, sospirando e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Perché ti abbiamo fatto male?» e lo guardò negli occhi, in cerca di una risposta.

«Vuoi restare il mio caro ragazzo ancora per un altro po’?» gli domandò di rimando.

«Sì».

«Allora resta pure ancora in questa casa. Stasera Teddy cenerà con noi».

Si alzò dallo sgabello e abbracciò forte suo padre. Si accorse che aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma non glielo fece notare.

«Grazie, papà» gli sussurrò prima di lasciarlo andare, e poi, a passi lenti, uscì dalla cucina.

Sul retro Ted lo stava aspettando dando le spalle alla casa, con le mani in tasca e gli occhi rivolti verso il cielo. Aveva i capelli azzurri.

«Ted!»

Gli corse incontro e si abbracciarono forte. Al centro del giardino, il sole estivo li illuminò entrambi. Erano _alla luce del sole_.

C’erano cose inspiegabili, come le coincidenze della vita, quelle più amare - come il fatto che Ted avesse una bacchetta simile a quella dell’assassina di sua madre - e quelle più dolci - come il fatto che il secondo nome di James fosse Sirius, come l’uomo che il padre di Ted, Remus, non aveva mai smesso di amare.

E poi c’erano cose perfettamente spiegabili, come loro due. Non era per niente difficile spiegare loro due.

Erano loro due, cos’altro c’era da aggiungere? Tutto il resto erano solo i ricordi che sarebbe appartenuti a loro due per sempre.

Come quel giorno di sole.

 

 

**Finite Incantatem**

 


End file.
